Tight ends
by Perfectley flawed
Summary: Chloe Tori Simon and Derek have never seen such hetic horrifying days like these they are constantly at war with the Edison group,Cabal and even with other supernatrauls and sometimes at themselfs caused by a love triangle.TWISTS.ACTION PACKED.CHELERK
1. Ghost horror

Hey there hope you enjoy this ;) I will reply to all reviews if you would want a reply back x

Disclaimer : I don't own anything in this story except the story line [duh] and the characters that I am going to make later on in the story.

Derek

I stood there gazing out the window at Chloe in the snow as she threw endless snowballs at Simon and Tori. My eyes followed Chloe and only Chloe my Breath catching each time she spun around her long blonde flying along in the air. I was in love with this girl she is the only one I would ever love and yet my brother loved her too and I knew it. I hadn't told anyone yet and I don't plan too not until I Know how she feels. We were yet again in another safe house and I didn't want to be the one to raise the problems this time.

Simon.

I lobbed another snow ball at Chloe she dodged and it hit Tori dead on in the chest. I cracked up laughing when out of nowhere a ball of snow hovered and threw its self at me it hit my mouth some of the snow going in my mouth.

"What the hell?" I yelled spinning around to Chloe.

"Its Liz." Chloe laughed.

"Oh…Hi Liz." I laughed.

It started snowing again I walked up to Chloe and caught her attention I waited for a perfect snowflake shape to float by. Then I used my ability to get it to hover right in front of Chloe's eyes. A smile shot across her face her eyes glued to the snow flake while my eyes where glued to hers.

Another snow ball hit me on the back of my head I think it had a bit of ice in it because it stung.

"Tori!" I spun to yell as I dropped the snowflake. But it wasn't Tori and it wasn't Liz either it was Derek.

"Hot chocolates are ready." Derek mumbled.

Chloe skipped over to Derek in her playfully way as Derek shot her a half a smile.

"Your timing is just amazing." I said sarcastically under my breath.

I didn't even get a chance to sit next to Chloe because the next thing I know Derek's pulled a chair out next to leaving me next to Tori.

"You're freezing." Derek mumbled as he put his hand on Chloe's forehead.

"Your even warmer then the chocolate!.. Are you about to change?" Chloe asked,

Derek shrugged.

"Hope not." Derek mumbled looking outside where the snow was starting to turn to rain.

I suddenly remembered the next chapter in my comic book me and Chloe where making I dashed to grab it and raced back to the table. It was a picture of when Chloe she had snuck up on a member of the Edison group and smacked them over the head with a brick.

"The next chapter." I interrupted Derek.

"I love it…I had no idea what you were going draw next." Chloe laughed lightly. The sound of her laughter made me laugh along with her.

"Lets look." Tori asked.

"Your going to have to get ready in a bit." Derek interrupted speaking to Chloe.

Two shay.

"We picked up on our dads trail and he was last seen in a near by old banded house not that far away." Derek explained.

"So we have to go check it out…all of us? This sucks." Tori whined.

"And she's already moaning." Simon huffed.

"Im off to get ready now then." Chloe jumped up.

"That's not it…where going to spend the night there just in case he comes back." Simon added.

"Got it." Chloe smiled with Tori following her as she moaned every step of th3e way to her room.

"I cant cope with her moaning." I shook my head.

Derek turned his head to look away from me.

"What's up bro? …you seem really off today." I asked.

"Im fine…just a thumping headache." Derek mumbled as he got up and walked off to pack.

Once we were all packed we got the house. We were standing on the outside of it while Derek examined the lock on the gate.

Tori.

"Wow..." I brook the silence while we waited decades for Derek to find the lock and brake it.

"What a shit hole." I moaned.

Derek shot me a look.

"That's one huge mansion...I wonder why the owners left it." Chloe wondered.

"Ugh Chloe hello do you see this dump?"Tori snapped.

"Start that crap again Tori and I will rip your head of." Derek snapped,

"Whoa Bro ease off!" Simon gasped.

"You ok Derek?" Chloe asked him.

It had gotten late but we quickly explored the place.

Chloe.

The house was huge it had nothing in it though just empty huge rooms with rotten floor boards until we found a library stacked with bookcases with ancient books on them. I felt uneasy I knew there was spirits around I stopped dead as Derek smacked into the back of me.

"Chloe?..." Derek asked worried.

I carried on walking explaining to him why I had stopped with Simon next to me on my left. I froze once again when I heard a faint sob that was always a tale tell sign.

"Maybe we should rest…its late." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah…you three stay and rest here we just went past a sofa near a fire pit I have matches here use the books to make a fire." Derek ordered.

"Where you going?" Simon asked.

"Downstairs so if Dad comes in I will be there." Derek explained.

Simon didn't argue what was the point? I felt really bad. The spirits where so strong. I felt like any minute I would pass out. But I didn't want to say anything and look weak and whiney.

Tori and I shared the longer sofa while Simon crashed out on a armchair it was a matter of minuets when they fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep as the vibe got worse and the sobbing got louder…closer.

I got up to see…nothing.

"Child come away from your friends or I will hurt them." A voice whispered.

Without hesitation I obeyed walking down the book isle I jumped when the fire sizzled out.

Pitch black.

"Necromancer I see…and a gorgoues one too umm I am going to be stubborn and not let you go." The voice whispered in my ear it was a man spirit but I couldn't see him.

"Show yourself." I whispered.

A dark chuckle.

I closed my eyes and focused on his voice and trying to banish him when I felt a sharp scratch go down my arm. Blood leaked down my arm as I yelped a little.

Another chuckle.

"You cant banish me weakling." The voice laughed.

My cheeks heated my heart was thumping madly and my temper flared and that was a difficult thing to do with me.

I closed my eyes tightly and mentally shoved him. I felt a gush of air hit me as I heard his voice go as if he was falling but then he screeched making me cover my ears, Then all the sudden I was hit by something and it sent me flying backwards into a bookcase as it came crashing down . I hit the floor as I felt something step on my back and push me down. I let out a scream.

"What the hell! …what was that …why is it pitch black?" Simon asked waking up.

"Chloe?...where Chloe?" Tori panicked.

I was pulled up by my hair and slung into a glass table this time it made me scream to the top of my lungs.

I could hear Tori looking around it the dark to find a match as I heard Simon trying to get to me.

"Back off!" I yelled but got a smack across the face for it.

"Simon get back." I yelled but to late he was flown across the room.

"Chloe where are you?" Simon yelled.

Derek Pov.

I was waiting by the door the time was half ten when I heard a hair rising scream. Chloe's scream. I bolted up the stairs to find where they had been crashing out for the night pitch black .

"Chloe?...Simon? I yelled while running in the room. My werewolf vision gave me a better sight I could just about make out who was who. Chloe was in a heap on the floor and Simon was wondering around blindly. I scooped up Chloe I turned to find Tori had lit up the fire again. I took Chloe out of the room with the bags and matches and found another empty room with a fire places. Tori set the fire up as me and Simon tended to Chloes wounds.

Chloe.

I saw Derek leaning over me Simon was trying to brush him past. I felt faint and couldent hear what they were saying but I knew they were arguing.

Why where they arguing ?

Ok I hope you all enjoyed that :) I will write more tomoz xx action comes next chapter and the brothers fight over Chloe some more. God isint she lucky?


	2. A bus ride from hell

MortalInstrumentsObsessed derekandchloe4ever +AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Thank you, you three for your awesome reviews.

Chloe.

I opened my eyes to see I was laying on the same sofa I had been before but we were in a different room.

"Derek dragged in the sofas form the library." Simon whispered.

"Now I know why this house was abandoned." I muttered.

"How you feeling?" Simon asked.

"Like I have been hit by a bus." I began and was about to say how it wasn't as bad as it looked when Derek interrupted.

"Why didn't you wake Simon up? Or even Tori in that case? It was stu-" I cut Derek off.

"Don't!" I nearly shouted.

"What? Say stupid because it was stupid! …look what happened I was right downstairs you could have called for me." Derek continued as I got up he cornered me glaring down at me.

"Bro ease off." Simon tried.

"And what...Oh Derek to the rescue he will fight of the ghost do you know how to banish a ghost Derek?" I yelled back but my voice wobbled a bit.

"No but I could of pulled you out the room easily." Derek shouted rising his voice.

"Derek!" Simon snapped.

"Whatever!" I mumbled as I ducked under his arm but he caught mine and pulled me closer his grip tightening but it didn't hurt.

"Next time don't be so stupid and call one of us." Derek snapped but I saw the guilt instantly spreading across his face the words came out harsher then they meant but it still sent me off in tears. Why was I crying?

"Great good one Derek." Simon muttered.

"But I …didn't mean…" Derek tried to explain.

I couldn't hear the rest because I was straight out the room and I ran to the bathroom.

Tori came in.

"Tori please give me a minuet." I begged.

"Cant im your guard for the time being Derek sent me so don't think that I came on my own will."Tori threw her hands up as in surrender.

"Since when did you become Derek's slave?" I snapped.

I was just upset I didn't mean it. Tori stormed out the bathroom. Great! Tori hates me and …Derek's angry with me part of me wishes that he seemed angry but was really worried. But…as if. And Simon has feelings for me and I ?...have feelings for his brother who hates me around. I was bound to piss Simon off. Its only fair on everyone for me to leave.

Derek Pov.

I feel so dam guilty I was only worried about her I didn't mean to have a go at her. Its just the way I saw her in a heap on the floor nearly caused me a heart attack. Chloe spent the whole day away from all of us with Tori.

"You guys seen Chloe?" Toris voice came out of nowhere.

"No I sent you to stay with her it's been an hour you where supposed to be staying with her." I began as my temper was flaring.

"Im not your slave!" Tori snapped.

Derek.

I growled as I jumped to my feet so did Simon we ran checking each room…nothing. In the kitchen there was a note on the rotten wood table.

I had to do this now im not in any of yours way anymore. This is better for you three. Good luck in finding Kit

Chloe.

The bus stop weren't that far.

Chloe.

I had to wait a bit more time at the bus stop covering my blonde hair with my hoodie. The man in front of me stepped on the bus as I followed. I took one step but felt something grab my arm. I gasped and swung round but a familiar growl told me who it was.

"Derek let go!" I yelled.

He pulled me right out the bus as my head cracked against the wall I swung to look a him. … It wasent Derek.

"Hello cutie." Liam spat with a smirk.

"Going somewhere?" Liam teased as he shoved me on a different bus that was behind the one I was aiming to get. They were taking me to the pack I guessed they wanted Derek to follow. That was his aim to get Derek though me.

The bus took off and there I sat wedge in between Liam and Ramon on a public bus.

"Call for help cutie and I kill everyone on this bus." Liam spat in my face literally.

I struggled and tried to fight but I was doomed.


	3. Suffer silently

Ok thank you again all of you for your amazing reviews I've got to say this one last thing It absolutely does my heading when people subscribe and read but don't leave reviews. Reviews are what keeps a story going on fan fiction and if you like the story and what it to keep going then review it! Carry on that way and I will stop this fan fic. Im annoyed by how many good stories I have done and stopped it due to the amount of reviews then got some people sending me emails saying "Why did you stop it?" When they hadn't even reviewed. Dam right rude. Subricbe then you review so thank you to all the people who have.

Derek.

I caught her scent Chloe's scent. It stopped outside the bus stop when another scent made freeze on the spot.

"What is it?"Simon asked.

"I don't think she left alone." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked impatiently.

"Liam and Ramon." I snarled the names.

Silence.

"They grabbed her?" Simon yelled.

"Her scent is mixed in with theirs so yes." I explained.

A bus pulled up.

"The bus didn't leave that late they all go the same way you have that mobile I will ring you with that go grab the stuff then get on the next bus we will meet up after I have got Chloe." I rushed jumping on the bus throwing change at the driver.

"Derek..." Simon began but he stopped knowing I was right.

"Tori stay with Simon." Was the last thing I said before the door closed.

Chloe.

Looking around seeing all the adults meeting my scared gaze alerted them I looked away not wanting to cause them any trouble. They whispering under their breath I knew Ramon and Liam would be able to hear. Liam grabbed a few strands and yanked my head down.

"The next time you look at someone I will kill whoever questions it." Liam spat.

I nodded gulping.

"Excuse me miss are you ok?" A old women with a two year old looking child in her arm asked.

"She's fine miss just a bad head ache." Ramon sugar coated it.

The old women shot us a unconvinced look.

"I was addressing the girl." The old women prompted for me to speak up.

"Im fine." My voice wobbled.

"You heard her now beat it cougar." Liam snapped.

The old women walked of muttering before she got off the bus she stopped to speak to the bus driver. Liam scowled and came down to my ear.

"When the bus driver speaks to you smile say yes and walk off got it?" Liam scowled in my ear.

I nodded.

When the bus finally came to a stop I walked past the driver as he stopped me.

"Miss I saw that young lad pull your hair and the other passengers have raised concern...Are those lads friends of yours?" He began.

"I...I..." I began but failed.

"She's my girlfriend and this is his brother." Liam beamed putting a hand around my waist the thought sickened me.

I shot the bus driver a smile and nodded.

"Ok." The driver agreed.

As I climbed out the bus Ramon stormed ahead as Liam pushed me in the back. I tripped on the curb and fell face first in a puddle.

"Ugh...Get up." Liam huffed.

I looked at his leg trying to rember which one was the one I stabbed him a few months back.

"Left leg." A voice whispered.

"I think I broke my ankle." I cried out in pain but I was Lieing.

Liam shifted as he came closer to me as if to examine my wound I turned to my side and kicked him in the left thigh he snarled in pain and backed up. I jumped to my feet and ran I managed to hid behind a wall as I caught my breath. I heard a child's scream.

"Nana!" The girl cried.

Ramon had shoved the old women to the floor the one who asked if I was ok.

"If you don't get back here Chloe I will kill the cougar then cry baby." Ramon yelled.

I peered around the wall to see he wasn't bluffing his foot was tightly pressed on the old women's head. I ran back as Liam caught me digging his fingers painfully in my shoulders.

"Now no more tricks got it. Trust me this isn't us when were nasty." Liam whispered down in my ear.

I went with them as they lead me down in a forest one that looked like it belonged in a horror movie.

"Well well looks like you boys didn't fail me tonight." A women's voice called.

"Not this time no." Ramon laughed.

"Alec has the car ready follow me." The women called.

Derek.

The bus hauled to a stop as I jumped off the was a old women on the floor struggling to get up I caught the werewolf scent on her.

"Here." I said giving her a hand up.

"Oh thank you my dear." The women grabbed my hand as I hauled her up.

"Tell me what happened." I said impatiently.

The old women went though it very quickly as soon as she was finished I was clear enough to run following the trail.

Chloe.

When we got in the car I sat next to the women she had dark glossy brown hair with a scar running down her deep...yellow eyes. She was gorgeous.

"What you looking human." She asked in a calm tone.

I looked away. Liam was on my right and Ramon was next to the driver Alec.

"A-are you a were wolf?" I asked.

"Yes why?" She asked patiently.

"It shocks me that you're so pretty when the rest in this car look like the back of a hippo." I tried to sound bitchy but my voice wobbled.

The girl smiled and lightly laughed Liam leaned towards me about to back hand me. When the girl caught his hand.

"No need for violence...Save it for her boyfriend." She pushed his hand away her gaze on me.

"Oh I forgot you don't agree in hurting girls." Liam spat.

"Wait till she's gone cutie."Liam whispered.

"Want to get rid of me that bad huh Liam?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not...Dylan." He kissed her hand formally.

Thats when I remembered I had my knife in pocket still. I couldn't use it yet but I was going to.


	4. A new friend

Ok again thank you to all the reviewers of this story it helps so much. Heres chapter four.

Simon.

Tori were being a bitch Derek was still going after Chloe whether he was dead or alive im not sure. Chloe was still under capture and I had no idea where she was.

Tori clung onto her chair she was sitting next to me in the car that we had stolen as she clinged on to the dash board dramatically.

"My driving isn't that bad." I snapped.

"Really? …A five year old could do better! For once in my miserable life I wish Derek was here so he could drive." Tori yelled.

I was over the speed limit but I didn't care we were catching up on the trail.

Derek.

I knew then Chloe had got in a car with a small pack including Liam and Ramon but behind them was a van filled with werewolf's the rest of the pack. I knew then to try and blend in. I saw another werewolf the same height as me wearing a coat that had a symbol on it…then I saw another werewolf walking to the van with the same coat. I had an Idea. I snuck up on the alone werewolf before he grabbed the van handle I lunged grabbing him as I covered his mouth. I sent him flying into a wall and took his coat. My heart was pounding as I pulled the door open it was filled with werewolves. They looked at my coat then looked away I closed the door and sat down. This van would be following the car that Chloe was in.

It frustrated me when an hour down the road some werewolf's had to get off to transform as we had to wait for them to change then change again. I couldn't get off either.

"Where's Dylan?" A girl's voice filled the van

"Shut it!" The werewolf next to me yelled at a girl that was Chloe's height with brunette locks that hit her shoulder with yellow eyes.

The girl carried on crying.

"Dylan's not dead is she?" The girl asked.

The werewolf next to her hit her on the arm it wasn't his hardest but still enough to make her yelp. The girl was a werewolf to I smelt it but there was something else to her blood I didn't know what.

Chloe.

"Stop at the centre I need to get my photo for my fake Id if we are ever going to get any hope of leaving to meet the rest of the pack." Dylan ordered.

We were going to a public shopping centre. Where they that dumb?

"Yeah we need to get some food." Ramon added.

"So were all going?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Alec answered.

"I will be in charge of Chloe." Dylan volunteered.

"No! I will do that." Liam yelled.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Dylan put on a smile she grabbed my wrist and threw me out the van then my shoulder and hauled me up linking her arm around me.

"Im a werewolf Liam…and older then you I can handle this." Dylan roared.

She didn't hurt me but it looked that way. I wished in my head that he would let Dylan take me. I didn't know why though. Liam thought about it.

"Besides you carnet follow her into the women's toilets unless there's something you're not telling me Liam?" Dylan teased.

Liam cheeks heated he swore then mumbled.

"Fine…lose her and your dead." Liam yelled.

Dylan dragged me in the shops ahead of Ramon and Liam as soon as they were out of sight Dylan lightened her hand on me. We walked to the bathrooms. This was my chance one werewolf…If I caught her with surprise but I didn't want to do it. Why?

She leaned over the countered of the sink burying her head in her hands. I took my chance I charged at her with the knife she spun around grabbed my wrist and knocked the knife flying.

"Im not the one you want to do that to." She calmly told me as she let go of me.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I've been with this pack for a year I have gained there trust but really Im with a different pack of werewolf's ones that have human relationships. A much bigger pack then this evil one. Im here taking record of everything all it takes is one call to get my pack down on this one. Its my job to get you out of here alive when we get down the last pair of escalators run across to the other side then double back on your tracks then go though the indoor water feature then out of here. Ok?" Dylan rushed. I nodded.

Dylan stretched her arm out towards the direction of the knife that laid on the floor it zoomed out in the air and straight in her hand. Dylan was a shaman like Liz.

She got out a bottle that was filled with something I didn't know what. She undid the Cap and pored all of it on the knife.

"When you stab a werewolf with this it will paralyze them for an hour at the most if any of them get a hold of you stab them but hide this in your pocket for now." Dylan explained.

"It's not harmful to you." Dylan added as she sliced her own arm with the knife.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I got to make it look like you got away from me not that I let you go…now run…go now." She yelled as she hit the floor.

I took the knife then ran. As I sped past the bathroom down a pair of steps then hid the knife in my pocket as I walked out. An arm grabbed me and yanked me.

"Where do you think your going?" Ramon yelled.

I saw Liam out of the corner of my eye walk into the girl's bathroom looking for Dylan. I took the knife and plunged it in his shoulder blade as every person on that floor started screaming. They saw what I had done. I legged it to the escalators as people ducked out my way frightened I would stab them too.

"Stop that girl!" Someone yelled.

"She has a knife be careful. Someone else yelled.

"She stabbed that guy!" Another one yelled.

Panic hit me as I saw security gourds begin to run after me. As I looked back I could see Liam behind them. A police officer ran right at me from my left sending us both crashing down. I felt something tight binding my wrists together…hand cuffs.

"You don't understand." I chocked out.

The police officer said something but I couldn't hear over the sounds of screaming.

"He's coming!" I cried out.

My only chance to escape something life threatening and yet the police who where there to "Serve and protect." Was the only thing stopping me from getting away from it.

Liam grabbed the police officer and threw him into the security guard he turned to me then…everything went black.

Derek.

One of the werewolf's was on the phone to …Liam I heard his voice.

"Holy shit…you're kidding?" The werewolf infornt of me nearly yelled.

"Yeah…Ok…will do Yeah we will pick up Dylan and Ramon on the way." The werewolf flipped shut his phone.

"What did he say?" I asked trying to match there tone.

"That blonde girl Liam kidnapped from the bunch of supernaturals was under Dylan's watch but she sliced Dylan's arm and for some reason she's not moving and Stabbed Ramon in the shoulder blade which he too isn't moving. She nearly got away but luckily some fat cop floored her then Liam grabbed her…We got to pick up Dylan she's got Ramon she's awake now. Liam left with Chloe and Alec in the first car a few minutes ago where not far from the shopping centre.

Half an hour later a girl I assumed was Dylan had a still knocked out Ramon his arm around her shoulder as she hauled him into the van. They made room as Dylan sat next to me. She flung Ramon over at the guy opposite me.

I just wanted to get to the pack already and get Chloe but I had to be patient. I couldn't let Ramon look at me he knew who I was from previous encounters but he was knocked out thankfully.

"Wow you messed up hey?" Someone laughed.

Dylan shot him an angry look. He shut up.

"Dylan!" The girl yelled as she came over to sit next to her on the over side. Dylan's phone rang because she was next to me I heard the caller.

"Whoever this is Its Marco on my coat it says one six five three eight but someone I presume is the blondes boyfriend took my blazer." He yelled.

Dylan looked around as she still held the phone to her ear. My heart hammered in my chest as her gaze hit my coat then met my eyes.

She put her finger to her lips and motioned for me to be quiet.

What?

She grabbed me by the coat and my shirt then in one quick motion she pushed me sending me crashing out the van doors. Well Im screwed now. But she jumped out too as we both hit the gravel of the road as we dogged the traffic. Why did she do that? After all it was me the pack wanted?

She got to her feet.

"Let me explain." She called to me.

I gave her a chance then she explained as we both stepped of the road.

Well…I didn't expect that.

Hehe hope you enjoyed that. mega action in next chapter :] hope this chapter wasn't to weird for you all xxx


	5. Sweet Reuion

Big thanks too all the constant reviewers you know who you are ! :) I couldn't be more grateful.

Again disclaimer I own nothing except Dylan and the storyline. [obf]

Chloe.

I woke up to find myself over Liam's shoulder.

"Chloe?" Liz asked.

I looked up to find Liz walking directly behind Liam she had a big block of wood in her hand and at the end it had a nail in it.

"When you give the orders." Liz smirked.

I nodded.

Smack.

She hit him with the huge heavy looking block of wood spare on the back of his head the nail went straight though his scalp as he cried. As we both fell I crawled out form under him I took his phone off him and ran. Liz followed me all the way as we headed towards a forest.

"Chloe Dylan called her pack there fighting with Liam's pack your about to walk right into it." Liz yelled.

"Oh." I stopped dead.

"But Dylan found Derek not that long ago there heading this way if you keep going north you will meet them halfway." Liz explained.

"Ah Liz what would I do without you!" I beamed and hugged her as she hugged me back.

I back peddled so fast I hit a tree behind me.

"Liz…you just ….You can…but you're…" I began confused,

No other spirit could do that!

"Chloe we don't have the time you have to get going!" Liz cut me off.

"Cuties got a power she's not telling me!" Liam yelled. I swung round to see him staggering over to me his hand clasped to the back of his head.

"Tell your little helper your busy because Im not done with you." Liam roared as he half lunged half staggered.

I backed up real fast and started running I was quicker then him. The forest was dark as the trees blocked the sunlight. I kept running when I tripped up on something and fell face first.

"No!" Liz yelled as I saw a figure rise up behind me and lunge I jumped to my feet seeing the figure. There was a gap in the trees that let a beam of light though as the figure continued to run at me.

Derek.

I ran over to Chloe she probably couldn't see who I was because she looked frightened as I grabbed her she let a pricing scream I looked at her eyes deep blue and frightened but when she saw it was me relief swept her face.

"D-Derek…" She whispered.

Then she threw her arms around my neck. I cradled her as I titled her chin to face me I was about to lean down when I saw Liam stumble towards us. I grabbed Chloe and pulled her behind me. Terrific timing but at least I could rip him to shreds.

Alarm hit Liam's face as he was in no shape to fight me but I didn't give him any credit he took Chloe away from me.

I lunged as we both hit the floor.

Liam couldn't take much more of it as said he surrendered that he would never touch me again and lure Derek to the pack. A big black wolf came bounding over.

"Dylan your pack or his?" Derek yelled.

"Mine he's came to finish Liam as I ordered." Dylan answered as she walked over into the scene with a younger girl next to her

I thought about it…I did want to see him die but although what he did was out of the question I still didn't want the label Murder.

I threw Liam near by the black wolf as it sunk its teeth into Liam and dragged him away diapering completely form sight.

Chloe.

"It's good to see you Chloe." Dylan smiled.

"Thank you Dylan…for everything." I thanked her.

"No problem." Dylan beamed.

"This is my sister Rene she is a werewolf as well same age as you." Dylan introduced.

"Hey." I beamed as I began talking to the pair of them as Derek joined he stood to the side of me.

When all the sudden his attention was directed to the woods.

"Who's coming? I asked.

Then I saw them Tori and Simon.

"Simon!" I called excited it felt like years that I hadn't seen him.

He came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Thank god I was worried about you!" Simon let out a sigh of relief.

"Even Derek was worried." Tori laughed.

I heard Derek growl loudly that filled the whole forest.

"Are you kidding? This guy here wouldn't shut up about it." Dylan laughed as she pointed her thumb at Derek.

"Chloe…Im sorry I lost my temper about the ghost in the library." Derek began.

"Whoa he actuality just said sorry." Tori bursted out laughing.

"Yeah and you should try it soon." Derek snapped as she quietened down.

Simon.

I was planning to ask Chloe out this night when we go into another safe house Dylan and Rene came too when we were in the car Derek insisted in sitting next to Chloe which pissed me off. I was next to Dylan she was very good looking but no way near prettier then Chloe plus I had my heart set on her. A growing fear told me so did Derek but I was being stupid. Dylan fell asleep and so did Rene.

"Hey Derek?" I looked back at Derek.

"Yeah?" Derek turned to me.

"She's quite pretty and a werewolf too I think she's your match." I smiled waiting for his answer but his gaze went to Chloe who was sleeping as her head rested on Derek's shoulder.

"Um..." Derek muttered not interested.

Derek.

Great another safe house but the same problems this time Im not quitting out I love Chloe she's my mate although she didn't know that yet but I was going to make sure as hell she would figure that out.

Okay guys just a quick Authors note this is not the end of the story hell no! Ive got plans and ideas for this it can only get better ! :) x


	6. uh oh!

Again as I always do this I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers

Disclaimer I don't own the darkest powers series.

Chloe.

My eyes snapped open to the sound of Toris alarm I was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. All I remember was being in that car and the next I find myself waking up in the safe house.

"Derek carried you in." Tori answered after yawning.

A smile shot across my face at the thought I blushed as Tori was watching me intently.

"No way!...You like Derek!" Tori yelled.

I don't know why but I panicked as I charged at her covering her mouth.

"SHHH Tori Please!" I begged.

"Get off"…I don't believe it!" Tori yelled.

I could hear foot steps running down the corridor that would be Simon.

"That ugly mutt!" Tori yelled in fits of laughter.

It was the first time I had ever lest my temper in this way but it made sense I loved Derek.

I smacked Tori square in the face defending Derek. I turned to See Simon and Derek had seen the slap.

"Chloe?..." Simon began shocked.

"Tori I…" I began.

But she was fuming. I felt Derek pull me away.

"She finally got to you huh?" Derek began.

Simon closed the door on Tori leaving her alone.

"Why did you hit her?" Simon asked.

"What did she do?" Derek demanded.

I pushed past both of them and was about to run downstairs where the new supernaturals where but Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, we came face to face.

"Chloe…?" Derek began.

"Everything ok?" Dylan's voice came from behind me. I spun to face her.

"Yeah everything's fine." I faked a smile.

"Good…you should meet Jamie he's another supernatural like us." Dylan pointed to the room.

We all walked in to see Jamie he was nearly as tall as Derek he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute.

Derek went rigid next to me I reached for his arm.

"Hey…Derek?" I tried to get his attention but his eyes where glued to Jamie's.

When I managed to get him to sit down on the opposite sofa as Jamie we began introducing ourselves. Then it came to Jamie.

"Hello...my name is Jamie and Im a necromancer and a werewolf…and no I don't mean any harm to your girlfriend Derek." Jamie looked at me.

I blushed deeply.

"That's not his girlfriend." Simon informed him his tone went rigid.

"Oh so she's your girlfriend." Jamie laughed.

"Uhh…well…." Simon began.

Then it went silent. For to long.

"Im no ones girlfriend." I cleared.

I swear Derek flinched.

"Well hey neither am I." Jamie began.

"I mean …Im not anions boyfriend not girlfriend because well that would be a bit…Uhh weird." Jamie mended going red.

Silence.

"So you're a necromancer I've being dieing to talk to another Necromancer." I began trying to engage the others to talk but it weren't happening.

Jamie patted the seat next to him.

"Im all eyes and ears." Jamie beamed.

I sat down next to him not wanting to hurt his feelings or look rude. Dylan sat down next to Derek as they began talking. And Simon…he sat on the other side of Derek saying nothing his eyes glued to me I could see it form the corner of my eye.

Derek and Dylan where laughing I felt jealous it's an awful feeling but I couldn't help it. Would Derek fall for Dylan? I carried on talking to Jamie feeling like crap I wanted to be talking to Derek I wanted to be his girlfriend.

Derek.

I was watching Chloe form the corner of my eye each time Jamie said a word to her or inched closer I felt like storming over there grabbing Chloe and pull her out the room.

"Derek just talk to her." Dylan thought in her mind.

"I can't Dylan…She likes Simon I cant hurt my brother." Derek thought back.

Ever since Dylan had helped Derek get Chloe back the two friend werewolf's had become a pack of two and could communicate without moving there lips.

"Simon where's your sister?" Dylan asked.

Simon pulled a confused look.

"I don't have a Sister." Simon shook his head.

"Yeah you do…Tori." Dylan replied.

Simon laughed.

"Nah she's not my sister." Simon shook his head.

"Ugh…Yes she is you both have the same scented blood." Dylan announced.

Terrific.

Simons jaw fell as he looked back at Dylan in shock.

"What?...WHAT!" Simon roared.

"Oh…you didn't know?" Dylan gasped.

And in good timing Tori walked in.

"What's all the yelling for?" Tori began.

"You're my sister!" Simon yelled.

Tori laughed. Dylan explained. Then Tori realised they weren't joking she gasped and stepped away form them all.

Everyone looked shocked except me and…Chloe?

"Chloe you knew as well?" I asked.

"I-I …a d-d-demon told me." She stuttered.

"Since when the hell did you speak to a Demon Chloe?" I asked panicked.

"A ghost I mean ages ago when I first met you." Chloe answered.

"So you knew and didn't tell me…all that time when I was embarrassing myself having a crush on…oh god! ,.. my own brother and you didn't tell me!" Tori screamed in anger. Sparks where flying of her hands I saw Chloe leap up.

"Get back Chloe." Derek yelled as he shoved his brother behind them.

Tori was at a short circuit.

Tori spun on Chloe.

"And you knew?" Tori yelled.

Jamie got up and pulled my Chloe behind him I growled at that I would have gone for him but the fact that he was the only thing protecting her. Dylan jumped infornt of me seeing Tori throw a spark at me as she spun my direction. It hit Dylan but it didn't hit her it landed in her hands as she threw it back at Tori. Dylan was a shaman as well I just remembered. Tori ran out the room.

"Thanks for telling me bro." Simon snapped at me as he pushed past hitting me on the shoulder with his. The blow was supposed to affect me but it was Simon who doubled back he sighed in frustration and stormed out.

"Simon…" I began but gave up.

Chloe.

We all went out separate ways for most the day but when lunch time came Simon came and found me he leant in the door way.

"Hey." He called.

"Hi…Simon Im sor- but he cut me off

"Don't…it wasn't your place I know it was Dereks."Simon smiled sadly.

"Don't blame Derek…you know he would never intentionally hurt you never... you know it's always been you and kit he's cared about…" I defended Derek.

"And now you…"Simon added.

I smiled at the thought Derek caring for me.

"So I came down to ask you…would you like to go…out on a date?" Simon asked nervously.

How nervous his voice sounded made me feel to guilty to say no. Plus how much could one date mean?

"Yeah sure…where do you want to hang out?" I asked implying the hang out part.

"Just a walk though the woods and get an ice cream on the way." Simon asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

We walked out in the forest talking about …everything really when we stopped in the forest I turned to him about to question it then he came closer to me…way to close. I blushed about to backup when his arm went around my waist as if to say its ok.

"I really like you Chloe…I mean really like you." Simon added and then he leaned down.

Uh oh.

"Get away from her!" Derek roared I turned to see him storming right over to us.


	7. The truth shall hurt

Sorry about the cliff-hanger I will just go straight to it :)

Chloe.

"D-Derek!" I gasped.

"I said get away from her!" Derek repeated.

"Whoa Derek?" Simon gasped.

This wasn't going to go so well.

"Why? What's wrong?" Simon asked in shock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Derek yelled stopping infornt of me blocking Simon.

"Derek...What?" Simon yelled getting frustrated then he saw the way Derek stood blocking his way of me.

"Don't fight." I tried to sound like I was giving orders but my voice wobbled.

I stepped aside of Derek as Simon reached out for my hand Derek swatted his hands away. Tori and Dylan came out running up to us as I got in between the pair of them.

"What's going on?" Dylan demanded.

"Help me here!" I called to them.

Tori stood next to Simon and Dylan got in between them next to me.

"I don't believe you Derek!" Simon said threw gritted teeth.

"Look at it this way Simon was the one Chloe went on a date with sorry Derek but you're out the picture." Tori defended her brother.

"You heard what Chloe said this morning!" Derek yelled.

Tori froze.

"Your heard that!" I blushed.

"Werewolf hearing Chlo…sorry." Derek apologized although a small grin reached his face at the memory.

"Don't call her that and what did you say Chloe?" Simon turned to me but I couldn't say anything I froze.

"That she liked me not you." Derek explained his temper still not at a good rate.

"Yeah as friends you're the one who made her run away form us...She came out on a date with me not you so I think that draws the picture quite clearly." Simon snapped.

"You said date and she rejected you by saying hang out…again werewolf hearing." Derek reminded him. Simon was about to deny it but then remembered that I did say that.

"Come on Chloe!" Simon snapped as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his side as Derek grabbed his brother's shoulder. Tori must of casted some sort of spell as he flinched away.

I stood my ground. Every one froze and watched me.

"Chloe go." Tori motioned for me to go.

"It's not up to anyone but Chloe." Dylan pointed out the obvious.

"Simon…" I began.

"Yeah?" Simon said hopefully.

"I did say…I-I…Liked Derek to Tori earlier…and I – stand by what I said because I do like him…" I explained as Derek relaxed.

"We can still be ….friends right?" I asked.

Simon let go and stormed off into the woods.

"Simon…?" I yelled.

I covered my face with my hands feeling guilty.

Derek came up behind me his arms wrapped around my waist I pulled away from him.

"You didn't need to yell at him.." I nearly yelled myself.

"Chloe…I." Derek began.

"I should talk to him." Derek mumbled as he ran after his brother.

Simon.

I couldn't believe it I felt embarrassed hurt upset angry…but it was the fact that my own brother…Derek had never really lost his temper at me like that…Yeah we have had arguments before but not like this…

"Simon!" Derek yelled.

"Just leave me alone…" I yelled back.

Derek.

I didn't mean to loose my temper like that I just couldn't watch him…Kiss my Chloe. I would never hurt my brother.

I ran back to Chloe giving my brother some time. Was Chloe mad at me? When I got back she ran to me I wrapped my arms around her.

"I just want to ask one thing." Chloe began nervously.

"You and Dylan…are?" Chloe began.

"A pack…she's more like my sister its you I love." I cleared for her as I heard Dylan burst out laughing in the distance.

"I love you too." Chloe went on her tip toes as I leant downwards to meet her lips. I could stay here forever and let the moment last. But then she pulled away.

"You should talk to him." Chloe whispered.

"Yeah I will." I agreed.

Rene walked out and stood next to her sister Dylan.

"Dylan what's going on?" Rene asked.

"Ask Chloe or Derek." Dylan answered back.

Rene turned to Chloe she said nothing,

"Well?" Rene prompted with a grin.

"Well what?" Chloe asked.

How could Chloe not hear what we were saying she was right next to us? That's when we all realised everything we had said was mind communication. Rene is in the pack.

Chloe.

That night we all went to bed Tori wouldn't say a thing to me its like as soon as she finds out that Simon is her brother she takes his side all of the sudden. I guess she just wants to be a good sister. Derek moved out of the dorm he shared with Simon and went to the top floor of the house in a different dorm.

I had a dream about that ghost I met on that house we saw the one who threw me into a book case. I dreamt that he stood at the bottom of my bed as he grabbed the duvet and flung it off me the coldness it me like a slap. Then he grabbed my ankle. At this point I realised I was awake. I must have summoned him. Tori was awake as she watched the duvet fly up on its own.

"Umm Chloe?" Tori asked worried seeing my terrified expression then it dragged me out of my bed by my ankle. I hit the floor with a thump as Tori jumped to her feet

Tori grabbed my arm tightly but it wasn't enough he dragged me out my room and in the hall way my skin scarping against the floorboard as I went. I couldn't but scream as he began to drag me down the stairs. Tori ran after me I heard Derek's down slam open and Dylan's Tori threw an eclectic bolt aimlessly trying to hit the ghost that was pulling me. She hit him in the face as he backed up letting go of me Tori grabbed me and pulled me up but he came again as he shoved me and Tori down the stairs as we fell. Derek was running down the stairs and Dylan and Rene got to us they grabbed us trying to get us to are feet but even though they were werewolf's even they couldn't. It let go of Tori and I went flying across the floor grabbing hold of anything as Simon and the rest ran after me As they tried to grab my hand.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled.

Jamie came running to he saw the ghost as well.

"Tori throw as many as you can just above Chloe then Chloe work with me to banish it." Jamie yelled.

We did what he said Tori kept sending bolts as he let go Derek grabbed me and got me to my feet as Dylan, Jamie and Rene grabbed me and blocked me from it. Me and Jamie started banishing.

"You cant get rid of me! Little girl look at you." He yelled. Despite what he said he started fading.

"He's gone." Jamie told the others as they gathered around me my cheeks heated but I couldn't care less I was scared. Derek cradled me.

"Its ok…its ok you didn't brake anything did you?" Derek asked.

I shook my head as I bit back the tears.

"Jesus Christ." Simon gasped out of breath as he leaned against a cabinet.

"Why where you two in the hallway so late?" Dylan asked.

"We were both asleep until we both woke up it pulled the duvet off me then dragged me out of bed then when I got to the stairs Tori managed to get it to let go but he only just pushed us down the stairs." I explained my voice wobbling.

They all stared at me with horrified expressions.

"You must have summoned it in your sleep." Jamie guessed.

"I can't go back to bed…I just cant." I looked up at Derek.

"Well I guess where just going to have to have one big slumber party in the living room." Dylan suggested as the others nodded.

"Thank you." I exhaled in relief.

We got all our duvets down as we all slept down downstairs Derek pulled me into his lap I blushed but I stayed there as I rested my head on his chest. Dylan sat opposite us on the same sofa.

Dylan.

I felt so sorry for the girl dragged out of her own bed. Me and Rene tried to go to sleep but we couldn't because Derek was on alert after what happened to Chloe and so we were too. It's because were a pack whatever Derek is feeling we will feel like it too but not as strongly as Derek.

"Chloe sleep." Derek whispered not wanting to wake the others.

"Cant." Chloe whispered back.

"Where right here you have four werewolves in this room a witch that is sitting on the floor near you next to a sorcerer…sleep." Derek whispered with that said she closed her eyes and with in minutes she drifted.

Jamie.

I watched the others waiting for them to sleep…I didn't really care for the blonde armature. It was me who summoned the ghost in the first place to do what it did successfully…to help them gain trust in me. I needed to be in Derek's pack and that's what I aim for.

This way I will get what I was aiming for... freedom from the Edison group.

-Line-

So what is Jamie up to? Find out soon :)


	8. Strike one

Ahh this story is it 30 ! thank you everyone! :]

Derek.

It was early in the morning Rene had gotten to sleep but me and Dylan where kept up all night as we spook though mind communication.

"How we going to find Kit?" Dylan whispered.

"We..." I asked surprised.

"Were coming with you…to help. Not that im saying you need it or anything but I think we would come in handy." Dylan explained.

"Besides me and Rene are in your pack…we can't just split." Dylan smiled as she nudged me.

"In less you want to get rid of us…" Dylan trailed off.

"Of coarse not!" I shook my head.

I wanted Dylan and Rene to come too I cared about them as if they really where my sisters. It was a pack thing. Ever since we met Chloe are numbers where going up now where a group Me Simon Chloe …Tori and now Dylan and Rene. The more of us the more stronger we get.

"Exactly." Dylan laughed in her mind as she heard my thought.

Chloe began to stir then her eyes met mine.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning…you got some sleep right?" Chloe asked worried looking back at me and Dylan.

"Yeah I just woke up." I lied.

"Sure…" Chloe shook her head knowing my lie.

"Im off to get ready." I jumped to my feet.

"I need to do the same." Tori said out of the blue as she got up too then followed by Rene and Dylan.

It was just me and Simon who was awake and Jamie who was asleep.

"We need to talk." Simon whispered.

I nodded.

"Im sorr-" But then we both started laughing as we said the same thing at the same time.

"We cool?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Oh crap." I heard Dylan think.

"Hang on." I told Simon.

"What's wrong?" I thought back.

"Oh nothing just changing." Dylan thought back.

That's when I saw her run down the stairs and out the door.

Chloe.

I had got dresses and ready. I was about to go down the stairs when I heard someone running along the hallway I turned but no one was there.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Who's Liz?" Jamie asked his voice coming from behind me.

"You scared me…um It's my friend Liz she was a supernatural a shaman but she was killed. She now helps me gives me an insight to all things I don't see." I explained.

"A…Insight what tells you things you don't know…like the Edison group." Jamie asked shock on his face.

"Um Yeah." I replied confused to his reaction.

"I haven't seen her since I came here." I added.

"Well don't try summing her my opion is that she's gone already…passed over don't try wasting your time in brining her back it wont work." Jamie stressed.

"O-k…" I trailed off confused to why he was stressing about it.

"And by the staff of this safe house are arriving there all supernaturals and will be giving lessons…you have a lesson with me today it starts after lunch and until eight." Jamie smiled.

"Oh…ok…thank you." I faked a smile.

He was acting weird but I shrugged of the thought. After we had breakfast the staff arrived they mistaked Dylan for a staff member as she was the oldest but she made that clear. We introduced are self's Derek went first.

"Im Derek Im here with my girlfriend Chloe, my brother Simon, Dylan and Rene who are in my pack and my friend Tori." Derek announced my mouth fell open at the Tori part I thought he hated her. But I knew why because of yesterday night that she helped me.

"She did help you yesterday…when I always thought she had the nerve to go back to sleep as you got dragged down." Derek whispered in my ear.

"Im Simon Im a soccer Im here with My brother Derek, My sister Tori and my friend Chloe." Simon sat back down quickly.

After we all introduced are self's the staff had there turn.

"Hello my Name is Lucy but call me Lu for short im a soccer and yes im only sixteen but my parents where the same as me and taught me my whole life." Lu beamed. Lu had tanned skin and had dark long hair. Her drink she reached for was to far for her to reach I was about to pass it to her when she held out her hand and the drink elevated and at a steady speed flew across to her as she winked at Simon who she would no doubt be teaching.

"Hello my name is Paul and I am a shaman and I am twenty five." Paul muttered. He didn't even smile once.

"Hello My name is Jane and Im a witch my age doesn't concern you." A lady probably in her mid thirties snapped.

"Yay me I get the grumpy Bitch." Tori whispered.

I had to stifle laughter.

The last of the staff stood up he was really tall but lanky.

"Hello I am Nathan and I am a werewolf cross Demon." He sat back down quickly.

"What about Chloe? She needs a necromancer?" Derek snapped.

"She's the one who got dragged out of bed yesterday." Derek added completely annoyed now.

Lu's jaw flew open in horror and sympathy for Chloe as the others didn't even look at her.

"Im teaching her….just like Lucy I learnt from birth…Im strong enough to teach her and give her constructive advice." I explained.

"I am in charge of this house and how it works mess us about and your out no excuses. Today you have lessons which will start at the end of this meeting." Jane began then stopped to look at her watch.

"End of meeting." She added bluntly.

Me and Jamie went to the garden of the house and went to find something …dead. Teenage girls my age go out with boys to the cinema or to a restaurant and heres me and Jamie looking for a dead squashed rabbit…Nice.

"There are lots of things you don't know yet I can tell... Im going to tell and teach you all of it but it's most likely to shock you." Jamie began.

"Say for an example your dead friend Liz…you have seen her most then other ghosts have you discovered something abnormal about her to the others?" Jamie began.

I thought about it…

"I hugged her and I felt her she hugged me it was like she was alive." I explained.

"The more you see of a ghost the more alive it seems the more it can control like move touch things move objects and in your case hug people close contact." Jamie answered.

Simon.

"Sit down." Lucy ordered.

"Um there are no chairs?" I pulled a look of confusion a smile spreading across her face.

"Sit…as if there was a chair." Luce added.

Thinking I would hit the floor I did what she said but one of the metal heavy chairs in the Kitchen a room away flew at a startling speed and arrived in time as I sat down. Lucy pulled another one across.

"How much have you levitated objects?" Lucy asked.

"Loads of things...heavy things books lamps…"I tailed off she knew I was lying as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pencil's pens…a Basket pull a few times and once a gun…long story." I added,

"Ok let's go straight onto books." Lucy looked over the book case I thought she was going to levitate a book towards us instead the whole book case came towards us sliding along the floor.

Lucy closed her eyes as one book now two…now three books came of the shelf and spun around in a circle infornt of me. She dropped her hands to her lap as the books fell on the table.

"Ok try picking up one for me. Take your pick and explain to me how you're doing it what is your technique." Lucy smiled at me waiting patiently.

Chloe.

We were in the middle of talking when Liz appeared to the side of me.

"Chloe!...get away from here don't trust him Chloe he had made a deal with the Edison group I saw it and now he's trying to keep me away! Quick Chloe run." Liz Yelled appearing to my side. I jumped to my feet shocked. Liz screamed as Jamie banished her.

"Such a shame…looks like your going to have to miss out on all the fun." Jamie looked at me and the sweet Jamie and his sweet polite tone dropped…

I backed up and started running when the ghost that appeared the other day jumped infornt of me. I straight past it when Jamie caught up with me flung me backwards on the floor.

"Now let me summon my sweet sister who would gladly help me." Jamie beamed.

His sister appeared in a ghost form she looked like she had been stabbed…I didn't know what had happened to her or why Jamie was doing this but before I knew it I was back inside the safe house looking up at the ceiling.

"What Am I doing here?" I yelled.

I got off the floor to see Simon and Lucy levitating books.

"Simon! Get Derek we need to go Jamie made a deal with the Edison group." I yelled.

Simon just sat there continuing on he didn't even look up at me.

"Simon I know I upset you but please where in trouble." I yelled getting frustrated.

"That's good. See your getting there just stick with me and you will know all of this in just a tick." Lucy smiled.

"Well at least somones getting on with the mentor." Derek's voice came from behind me I spun to speak to him but he walked into me...

He walked thought me…He walked though me.

"No!" I yelled.

I ran straight out the door and into the garden and up to Jamie. He sat there next to me…I was lying on the ground with my eyes open.

"Now Rachelle you need to act like Chloe be polite kind to everyone…Derek the werewolf the leader of the pack is her boyfriend." Jamie ordered.

"Got it." Rachelle said though my body…using my voice as she got to her feet…my feet!

"There you are Chloe…just keep quiet and sit back and enjoy the show the Edison group should be here soon…its going to get exciting." Jamie smiled looking up at me.

"Tell her I love her blonde hair…although I think I might change the red highlights…no offence." Rachelle laughed.

"No!...Jamie why are you doing this?" I screamed.

"Because Im saving my own arse…sorry babe but it's a dog eat dog world. The Edison group killed my sister and wanted me but then I knew you lot where coming so I gave them a call and said I would tell you guys where you where if they let me go…plan worked but you found out so I need everything to look normal because they are coming tomorrow to kill you all and the cabal. So Im off. Bye." Jamie laughed.

"Go inside Rachelle make sure they all get caught." Jamie yelled to his dead sister that was in my body.

I head a day to warn the others in basically Ghost form…This is impossible!

Line x

Can Chloe warn them when she's basically a ghost herself? Your see in next chapter:]


	9. Umm HELP!

Ok thank you again to my reviewers before you start reading this chapter I need to ask one thing. Miss Wolf girl you pointed out to me that the title "Derek Vs Simon" isn't related to the story anymore and you're absolutely right. But Im struggling to come up with a new different title that will relate to this story as its not a Derek vs Simon anymore. Any ideas anyone?

Chloe-[ish]

I watched Rachelle march though the garden. I had to come up with a way I thought back to all the other ghosts who could move things. I am a necromancer im supposed know!.

"Liz!." I screamed I saw her following my body that Rachelle was in. Liz turned to see me he mouth fell open as she looked between me and the other me that Rachelle was controlling. Liz understood after a few looks.

"Liz help me get the message across please!" I close to tears.

"I cant Chloe!...Jamie banished me from the house…I carnt get in!" Liz yelled in a mad panic then added.

"Chloe who was the last person you talked to before your body got taken over?" Liz asked.

"Um… Derek." I told her.

"Good! Even though Derek isn't a Necromancer he will be able to sense your presence a little bit better then others you never know with werewolf's they might see more…but Chloe I can touch and hug you lightly not because you're a necromancer but because you were the last person I talked to…don't bother with the rest get Derek's attention!" Liz told me.

"I-I never knew that…" I tailed off shocked then added…

"Why didn't you tell me that before…" I began.

"Chloe! Go!" Liz yelled.

I ran straight in the house behind Rachelle…behind me.

Derek.

I saw Chloe march in a little grin on her face.

"Hey had a good lesson?" I asked.

"Yeah…it was great." Chloe asked sounding nervous.

"What about you…learn anything?" Chloe asked.

"Nah…nothing I already knew." I shrugged as I pulled Chloe onto my lap.

I noticed how cold she felt…and her muscles were all tensed.

"Holy crap...you're freezing!" I nearly yelled as I pulled a blanket over and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah it's cold out and a long lesson." Chloe shrugged too.

I don't know what was irritating me but I had a weird sense…I can't even explain it ,it was like someone was starring at me in the face I turned but no on else was around. And it wasn't Chloe who was starring at me.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"This is going to sound stupid but I feel like something is starring at me." I explained feeling stupid.

The book case shook next to Chloe my eyes instantly switched from Chloe to the book case.

"That's just Liz…she was trying to scare you." Chloe giggled a little too girly for her normal laugh.

Tori came running down the stairs as Simon walked in form the kitchen and said goodbye to Lucy as they joined us in the living room.

Chloe.

I was franticly shaking the bookcase it was all I could do but Rachelle had already told them I was Liz. I grabbed a book in fury and lobbed it at Rachelle…at my body Derek caught it in mid air a shocked expression reaching his then Simon and Tori.

"Um…Liz…that's taking it to far!" Derek snapped.

"Way to far." Simon added as he grabbed another book and levitated it.

I screamed kicking the table leg with all my force and anger the table shook spilling all the drinks.

"Liz!" Tori yelled.

"Something's not right." Derek muttered.

"Yeah you idiot" THAT'S NOT ME!" I screamed again pointing at Rachelle in my body but he didn't hear me.

"What makes you say that bro?" Simon asked.

"I just feel it…Something…possibly someone isn't right in here," Derek added.

Rene came bounding down the stairs.

"Have you seen Dylan?" She asked Derek.

"She's just changed into wolf from." Derek answered.

Rene was about to run off when Derek added.

"I just asked her to come nearer to the house."

"Why…something wrong?" Rene asked.

"Duno…yet." Derek muttered.

I had an Idea I got a dictionary out the shelf and ripped up a few words. I couldn't find an I or my own name or even a Edison but I did manage a little message.

Been possessed you all need to leave now. The group are on their way.

Tori read it but as Derek shifted I heard a long loud growl come form the door. Dylan was peering in form the window she wasn't looking at Derek Simon Tori Rene or even Rachelle in my body but she was looking dead on at me!

"Dylan!" I screamed.

"Help! Me…Jamie made a deal with the Edison group and got his dead sister to posses me and now the Edison group are coming tomorrow!" I yelled knowing she would hear me form the window.

"Umm guys?..." Tori yelled.

"Look at this." Tori added.

Another loud growl form Dylan as she looked at Rachelle who was now backing away from us and into the kitchen when no one was looking.

"Dylan tell Derek!" I yelled.

They were silent for a minute as I assumed Dylan was telling Derek though her mind.

"Chloe…? You in here?" Derek whispered loud for me to hear.

"Pick up your favoiute book on the shelf." Derek asked.

I grabbed a book of mine that was on the shelf that I had been reading when I had the time it was Torment by Lauren Kate.

"Shit!" Derek whispered.

"Hang on Chloe." Derek added.

Derek.

I knew it. I stormed up to Chloe who was now in the kitchen she held something behind her back. I wanted to lunge at Jamie's sister hit her just hurt her but that meant hurting Chloe. I signed in frustration as I explained what was going on to Tori and Simon.

Chloe …well not Chloe Jamie's sister laughed with a big grin.

"Derek you make me laugh no its one of Liz's tricks." She laughed a laugh that was so not Chloe.

"Derek Chloe just told me that her name is Rachelle." Dylan told me though my mind.

"Give it up Rachelle." I growled.

The smile dropped to a dark frown that Chloe had never pulled herself before and she was just glaring at us.

"Spoil sport you spoiled all the fun…and I beginning to love my new body ." Rachelle laughed.

"Yeah well don't get comfortable." I snapped.

"Too late I already have." Rachelle smiled.

Chloe.

I felt a weak wave flow though me like…The book fell out my hand and I was fading…was I dieing.

"Bye Chloe." Rachelle laughed.

"Why is Jamie doing this?" Simon snapped.

"Because my brother is a brat who doesn't care less about any one else other then himself. In the end he always gets what he wants…always and the Edison group are after him so he made a deal to hand you lot in to be killed as long as he was off the hook…the Edison group are coming next week." Rachelle lied about the next week.

"We have loads of time to get Chloe back…don't you worry Chloe." Tori yelled as if I was death she spun lightening bolts about to hit Rachelle.

"No! You will hurt Chloe." Derek growled.

Tori stopped and she huffed.

Derek lunged as if he was going to pin Rachelle down but she brought a knife from behind her back and placed it at her throat ugh I mean my throat. Panic stricken Derek stopped.

"Don't…" Derek yelled.

"Or what? You're going to banish me? News flash wolf boy you're not a necromancer you're powerless to me." Rachelle snarled.

Fight Chloe for god sake you're a Necromancer. But I felt so weak! I was dieing. I pushed myself to my feet ignoring the strain and the temptation just to…give up and let go. But I had Derek and the others to think about. I took it step by step as I struggled.

"You were a supernatural too you know how we are feeling right now and what we have to deal with what where up agiasnt and you do this?" Simon asked disgusted.

I took another step mentally trying to fight back.

"Ugh Chloe would you quit wherever you are! Give up your mincemeat already…and do I look like I care! Im protecting my older brother you of all people can understand that." Rachelle laughed.

Another step although I felt something shoving me back I ignored it and carried on.

"How heart less!" Rene cried.

"I had a knife in my heart innless you want the same thing I suggest you shut it…It's a dog eat dog world out there." Rachelle pointed the tip towards Rene then back at my throat.

"Ugh bit me!"Tori rolled her eyes.

"Already did babe." Rachelle laughed.

I lunged myself at Rachelle in my body as I slammed straight into her for a fraction of a second. In that second I dropped the knife and was thrown back out again. Rachelle bent to get the knife but Simon was quicker with his power the knife shot out and in his hands.

Derek.

I suddenly had a thought that night Chloe was dragged down the stairs it took a few electric bolts from Tori to get the ghost to let go. If Tori threw a few bolts at Chloe and when Rachelle lets go Chloe might be able to get back in.

I shifted closer to Tori and farther away from Simon which I didn't like. I leant down to Toris ear.

"Tori…throw a few bolts the same ones you did that night Chloe got dragged down that night." I whispered.

"But I will hurt…" I cut her off.

"Do it!" I growled.

Chloe.

I heard the plan and I waited as Tori threw a few bolts Rachelle dogged one but was hit a few more times and I was in. I dropped to the ground felling like I had been electrocuted. I closed my eyes and banished Rachelle.

I then realised everyone was sitting next to me when I opened my eyes. Any minuet now I was going to pass out but I needed to tell them that they didn't have a week they had tonight to get out of here.

"Guys…we need to go…"But then everything went black.

To find out if they did get out or if they are about to get caught by the Edison group. Read next chapter :]


	10. Torment

Ok thank you to all my reviewers :] and for replying to my question. AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee your ideas that you gave me im defiantly going to use one of yours but the problem is I don't know which one to pick :P out off…

Absolute Betrayal" maybe, "Tight end" or "Coalesce" I will figure it out tomorrow after chapter ten.

Chloe.

I was starring up at the ceiling as my eyes opened I turned to look around praying we where somewhere else.

"Hey sorry to wake you…but where going to pack and leave at lunchtime." Derek explained softly.

I jumped to my feet panic stricken.

"No…no, no!" I yelled as Derek jumped to his feet.

"We need to leave now!" I yelled as I swayed.

Derek caught my arm and steadied me.

"But we have a week!" Derek reminded me.

"No Rachelle lied we have a day she knew that you would do this yesterday if you found out!" I Yelled.

"Simon!" Derek yelled.

His foot steps thundered down the hallway then down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked with fear beckoning.

"We need to leave…NOW!" Derek roared.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Because there coming tomorrow." Dylan explained as she over took him on the stairs passing Simon his rucksack and duffle bag. I guessed she heard the conversation werewolf and all.

Rene came running down stairs with the rest of the bags as we took off in a big rush getting though the woods behind the house. Tori ran beside me as Derek ran form behind I think he was listening out as he ran with Dylan and Rene.

"Derek?" Dylan's voice stopped all of us as we turned to look at him.

"Im changing." Derek explained.

"Good timing Wolf!" Tori snapped.

"Shut up!" Rene yelled at her surprising everyone.

"How the hell are we going to keep a low profile when we have a half a ton dog running behind us!" Tori pointed out.

"What else is there to do Tori? Do you want to just sit here! You might as well hold out a flag saying were all here come and kill us!" Simon yelled.

"Shush!" I madly motioned.

"Toris right…I will create a distraction and run the other way Dylan and Rene get them out of here untouched and yourselves." Derek ordered.

"No way in hell!" Simon shook his head stubbornly.

"Simon Tori go…Im staying with Derek." I agreed with Derek.

"No Chloe you're going to!" Derek growled.

"No chance." I disagreed as I sat down on a near log.

"Go Chloe I can't protect you while im changing." Derek started getting annoyed.

"Derek you car-"Dylan began but stopped to speak to him though her mind.

Derek convulsed and went down on his knees.

"Run now!" Derek yelled swinging his duffle bag and back pack off I was about to tell Dylan and the others to run to when suddenly someone pulled me to there feet and picked me up. It was Rene. It was awkward because I was the same height as her. Dylan grabbed Simons shoulder and dragged him.

"Get off!" Simon yelled.

"I can protect him while he's changing!" Simon added. Derek looked at his brother sadly as if it would be the last. I really went mad then at that thought as I kicked and screamed at Rene to let me down.

"Sorry no can do Chloe!" Rene called.

"What ever the pack leader orders it must be done…im sorry Chloe." Dylan apologized.

We kept on running well Dylan and Rene did while carrying me and dragging Simon unwillingly.

We got out the woods and to a road where a van stopped right next to us we were about to run when we recognized the driver.

"Get in!" Lucy yelled as she jumped out and opened the van doors. Dylan pushed us in as Simon got in the passenger seat next to Lucy.

Well great.

We were driving all night.

"What about Derek!..." I snapped at Rene.

"He will be fine he will make his own way out." Rene assured me.

"What if the Edison group caught him…and he's..." I stopped biting back the tears.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Lucy's house which is far away." Rene answered.

"Good…Chloe Derek will find us he always does." Tori assured me but I just ignored her.

Derek.

I was in wolf form and I had Jamie's scent better that way. I was running after him and I was going to kill him. He nearly had all of us killed just to save his own arse and bargain a deal with his sister's murders. I lost the communication with Dylan and Rene because of the distance. Now that I knew they where save I threw myself into better focus. Charging though the woods with my duffle and ruck sack hanging from one of my thumb long sharp tooth. Silently but angry. I ran past a tent and got Jamie's sent even stronger he had spent the night here. My paw landed under something as I looked own I saw a pair of binoculars. He had been watching us and knew we were packing he must of left. I sighed with a loud growl and carried on with the trail.

Simon.

We got to Lucy's house I quickly pulled Chloe in the room as Dylan and Rene helped Lucy lock up the kitchen Leaving Tori in the living room.

"We have to get out of here and find Derek…I carnet wait around like this and I know you cant either so lets leave tonight just you and me?" I suggested although I wasn't given Chloe an option.

"Im coming too!" Tori yelled from the door way. We jumped not knowing she was there.

"Tori we need someone here to distract Dylan and Rene while we get away." Simon explained softly.

"Look what happened last time when we used a distraction!" Tori snapped. That made us thinks.

"Alright." Simon agreed.

Dylan

We Sat on the sofa. I lost communication with Derek…Derek had to be …dead. This never happens when you're in a pack no matter the distance or amount of people around you.

"What's wrong? Are you talking to Derek?" Simon asked seeing my horrified expression.

"No." I whispered.

"What does that mean?" Simon asked his voice was quiet.

Silence.

"DYLAN...What does it mean?" Simon demanded.

Chloe.

I threw my duffel bag down on the floor and slumped on the bed resting me face in the palms of my hands when a light knock came at the door I jumped up about to open it when Simon came in…His face…told me everything.

"Chloe…" He began threw his teeth and his voice wobbled.

"The Ed…" Simon looked away his fists balled up he turned his head not facing me looking out the window.

"Edison group killed him." Simon whispered his voice was raspy.

Derek.

I carried on charging when the trail stopped to a huge lake. He had jumped in. I had never swam in werewolf form plus he was long gone. I was going to have to wait till I was in human form to carry on his trail. For now I focused on getting farther away from the house that was now swamped with the Edison group. I stopped dead on my tracks when a familiar scent caught me of guard.

Dad.

I sprinted across the woods. And there he was. Dads eyes were glued to mine he had never seen me in werewolf form before.

"Hello Derek." His voice was even and not any hint of fear.

Chloe.

Derek…was dead.

Dead….just Dead. The tears came uncontrollably as I collapsed down on my bed and curled up in a ball. I could also hear Simon Crying he was also shouting and cursing trashing the room that didn't belong to him and throwing his stuff about. I cried all night until I realised it was daylight outside. I needed proof that Derek was dead so I sat up on my bed closed my eyes and summoned him.

Please god don't let me see him in my room don't show me he's dead. Please let this all be a mistake. Something reached out and touched my hand lightly I opened my eyes to be met by…a pair of emerald eyes.

"NO!" I screamed.

Derek stood there infornt of me.

"Derek…you cant be please I need you here with me." I cried shaking and finding it hard to breathe.

Tori came rushing in.

"Do you see him?" She asked softly I ignored her.

"You and the rest left me." Derek yelled.

"Im sorry…I-I tried. Derek I love yo-" But he cut me off in rage.

"You left me!" He roared one more time before disappearing.

Liz appeared seconds later.

"Chloe listen to me!" Liz began but I couldn't hear her I zoned out as all I could hear was my own screams.

"Chloe Derek's not-"But I summoned her away banished her is the better way to put it. I just wanted to be left alone. Crying screaming pulling my hair out. And then I blacked out…again.


	11. Heartbeat

Ok heres one important notice this after you all have reviewed this and read this Im am going to change this stories name too: Tight ends. Just so you all know and just to confirm with you all. Thank you again to all my reviewers and Hello to all the new reviewers.

Sorry for the confusing chapter "Torment" but that was the point: P to leave you clue less but here is what will un confuse you :P xxx

Jamie.

I summoned Paula back the half demon ghost.

"What?" She snapped.

"Did you do what I asked?" I demanded.

"Depends you gave me such a joyful list" Paula mumbled.

"Where you had to pretend to be Derek." I huffed getting bored.

"Yes…and my god did she cry I hate you. I've done what I can now so let me free." Paula demanded.

"Yes after one more thing…you go back to Chloe in her boyfriends form and tell her to join him. The Edison group said If I could kill anyone of them in my power I can fix this and they wont come after me since I failed epicaly last time." I ordered.

"That's going to far! I would make her cry just to get out of this endless loop but I will not put her in the same situation as me just for me to get out…Sorry Necro but Im not like you! Writhing away from shit by pulling other suffers infornt of me." Paula yelled.

I closed my eyes and tugged her to her corpse threaten her.

"Okay! Okay!" Pauala yelled.

"Do it then! And I will know if you deceive me if so you will be stuck in your body for eternity." I spat in her face. Then she disspared as I rang the Edison group and told them what was about to happen.

Derek.

I had changed back into human form as I got dressed I marched back over to my dad and greeted him properly.

"Are you ok...Where's Simon is he ok?" Dad asked quickly.

"Im fine! And Simons fine. He's with my pack with Chloe and Tori."I answered seeing the confusion across his face.

"I met two other werewolf's there sisters Rene and Dylan they helped me get Chloe back after she was taken by Another werewolf and now there in my pack and looking after them right now." I answered.

"Good…That's good to hear…And you're heading towards them now?" He guessed.

"No." I growled remembering who I was really hunting.

"Im hunting the jerk who ratted us out." I said threw my teeth the anger reaching back at me.

"Derek...There's no need the damage is done he has made his mistake now lets not make one ourselves. Leave him be. Let's get to Chloe Simon and Tori." Dad ordered.

"They know." I told him.

"Who and what?" Dad asked.

"Simon and Tori they know there related and by that I guess Tori knows you're her dad too." I explained.

"Well…about time I should think." He nodded.

Chloe.

I opened my eyes to find I was lying on my bedroom floor...well Lucy's floor of one of her spare rooms.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice called to me I got up on all fours and looked at him.

I sat up just staring at him.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"You c-can still see m-me but I just wish...Derek it's not fair." I cried and struggled to say though my straggled voice.

"I know how to make it fair...and back to normal just you and me." Derek whispered.

"How?" I yelled tears streaming.

"Come with me." He edged.

"What?" I gasped.

"Die...the afterlife is better than it is before. Chloe it will just be me and you isn't that everything you ever wanted?" Derek questioned me.

"Of course." I cried shocked at what he was saying.

"I miss you Chloe so much...I need you...forever. Don't you want that?" Derek pleaded.

"What about Simon?" I asked beginning to agree.

"He has Rene Dylan and don't forget Tori and Kit, His sister and farther who do you have Chloe? A dad that doesn't know any of this world? And never will. An auntie that is dead...Chloe she died too and a mother that is dead too I've seen them all not to forget Liz and Rae. I gasped Tears becoming too much. I couldn't think straight. All I could do was nod. Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"Liz, Rae, Mum, Aunt Lauren and you..." I gasped though shattered cries.

"Alright...Im coming." I whispered.

I turned on the shower to drown out the sounds of me jumping out my window and climbing down the tree that stood so close. As Derek led the way.

Jamie.

I stood hiding behind a thick Tree waiting for Chloe. I had her lured away now all I had to do was take them one by one. I couldn't kill them all in one go not with two werewolf's and scorer. I wondered deep down if I would have the guts to do it. But she was so weak and I was super strong. It wouldn't take much would it? Besides I was putting her out of all the stress and suffering that the Edison group was causing her it's for the best. So I told myself. That's when I saw Paula in Derek's disguise as a very ill looking Chloe was walking beside who she fought was her boyfriend.

Derek.

We were almost there I caught the scent of the house where they were staying about to knock I spun to see the back of Chloe walking in the distance in the complete direction talking...Crying to herself. Then I realised she probably wasn't alone.

Jamie.

I banished Paula as Chloe was past the tree I was hiding. I didn't full fill my promise to Paula. Why would I? I might need her later on. 

"Derek!" Chloe cried.

I jumped out on her she spun to see me as I lunged at her. Grabbing her around the neck.

Chloe.

The fury raged as I tried to hit him Derek was dead because of him and now gone even in ghost form. I managed one punch to the eye but his grip tightened. He should have killed me by now! He's a werewolf after all. But there was something behind his eyes that looked like he was struggling. I stopped struggling and just shut my eyes knowing I was done for. Something slammed into him because the next thing I knew I fell straight down. It was Derek he was growling like anything. He was some strong ghost just like the one that threw me against the book case. I smiled one simple sad one and turned away heading towards the bridge that I was planning to jump of in the first place. I was happy enough to see Derek protect me one more time as I headed off for the bridge to join him and hopefully I was a strong ghost like him. Everything was blurry because of the tears that streamed.

Derek.

I slammed his head into the pavement as he cried out in pain saying crap like "Im sorry." and "I promise not to hurt you." I ignored him as I sent my fists down heavy on his face.

"Derek." My dad yelled looking up at something.

I met what he was starring at it was Chloe...She was on the bridge looking over the thick metal railing. My heart skipped a beat it looked like she was about to jump over the railing and... I got to my feet kicking Jamie in the head knocking him out

"Chloe?" I called confused.

Was she crazy? Brain damaged perhaps? I don't know. Wait maybe Rachelle has possessed her again? No! Chloe banished her already.

Chloe swung both of her feet on the other side of the railing. That's when I lunged for her as she stepped on the other side leant on the railing and then...let go.

"Chloe!" I yelled.

Chloe.

I let go of the railing seeing Derek in ghost form grab me around the waist franticly and panicking as my back slammed against the railing. Derek was furious but why? He told me he wanted me to join him. Derek pulled me off the other side of the railing and crushed me against his chest hugging me the tightest he had ever dared.

"Why Chloe...Why would..." Derek began but his voice trailed off struggling for words.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Derek snapped.

"I want to be with you forever and when you pass to the other world I want to come too. At the same time together." I whispered tears shedding madly soaking his shirt.

"What?" Derek asked sounding totally utter confused.

In the tightness of our embrace I heard a heartbeat. A fast heart beat and yet loud I gripped his wrist and felt...a pulse.

"W-what!" I yelled pushing him back to stare at him.

"Your-Your alive?" I stammered now it was my turn to be confused.

"Yeah and you are too thanks to no one but me!" Derek yelled.

"But- but you told me you were dead and-and" I began.

I told him everything. As he told me everything. We realized mostly of what had happened the ghost that found me wasn't him. It had to do with Jamie.

"You scared the living crap out of me Chloe Saunders!" He murmured under his breath as he hugged me.

"Ditto." I tried to sound humorous but instead it came out as a cry.

He looked down at me and lifted my chin and reached my lips. It was the longest we had ever kissed for but he soon pulled away and back into a hug. I looked over his shoulder as he lifted me of my feet I saw a figure standing in the dark not that long away. I gasped.

Derek set me on my feet and spun to see.

"Hello Chloe." A man's voice called as he came closer.

"It's our dad." Derek whispered.

"Kit!" I yelled excited.

They found him! They had found him! Yes!

Kit laughed.

"Well now that everything's settled my don't we go inside...in the warmth." Kit suggested.

"Derek...Simon still thinks you're dead!" I yelled sheer panic hit my face.

Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as we ran.

Dylan.

I sat on the sofa when I heard a loud knock at the door as I got up I could hear the voices. I recognized Chloe to start of with...then...Derek!

I opened the door as I saw Derek.

I hugged him quickly as I saw Renes mouth drop open.

"Where's Simon?" Derek demanded.

Chloe ran and opened his door.

"Go away!" He roared.

"Simon!" Derek yelled.

Silence.

Simon appread in the door way in shock. Then he jogged to his brother's side and had they shared a brotherly hug. I smiled at the sight. Tori came in and ushered a little scream.

"What the Fuc" But Tori was cut off.

"Dylan you said..." Simon yelled.

"I must have made a mistake!" She yelled.

"Carnet off the mind communication only brakes when a wolf dies unless..." Rene trailed off.

"What?" I prompted.

"You said it yourself Dylan...unless another pack of wolfs tries to break that communication." Rene finished in a mad panic.

Tell me what you thought and did you like the title of the chapter? Hehexxx.


	12. Bus Ride form hell II

A Big thank you to my reviewers as I always say it is most appreciated. Another big thank you to AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee for the title "Tight ends." After I changed it to that I found that I had claimed more reviewers:]

Dylan.

Another man walked in and Simon went mental.

"Dad!" He yelled.

I turned back to Derek with no interest still panicked.

"This has something to do with Liam." I spat as I stormed out the door remembering he was knocked out. I dragged him in.

"Lucy get some rope." I yelled.

When Lucy came back we bound his wrists and ankles together.

"Well it's good to see you all have everything under control." Kit beamed at all of us.

"Im sorry I will introduce myself…My name is Dylan Im a werewolf this is my Sister Rene she's also a werewolf where in Derek's pack. This is Lucy she's a sorcerer this is her house." I added politely.

"Hello everyone in case you don't know my name is Kit Derek Simon and Toris dad, Im also a sorcerer just like Simon." Kit beamed politely.

"As lovely as the house is …it's too dangerous I can guarantee the Edison group know where here. And by what I have heard a pack of werewolf's are after us we need to leave now." Kit ordered softly.

Lucy ushered a little gasp.

"I Carnet! I just got engaged…my whole life is here I can't throw it away!" Lucy gasped panicking.

"Lucy im sorry but you won't have much of a life if you stay here." Kit explained softly.

"But…I" Lucy gave up staring at the floor.

I was lost for words to see how upset she got as she looked down at her ring,

"You're sixteen!" I pointed out.

"We don't care." Lucy said simply.

"Lucy I won't make you come with us but for your sake but I really advise you do." Kit gave her no choice as she nodded sadly.

"You can come back home when all of this is finished Lucy it will take awhile but your young you have time." Dylan assured her.

"Right our best bet is by bus." Kit added.

"And go where?" Chloe asked quietly.

"To another safe house." Kit smiled lightly.

"No!" We all nearly yelled at the same time.

"I have a better Idea…I have another pack that Im in charge of…they will help us for sure. It's a bit like a safe house but it's huge and it contains at the most thirty werewolves. The protection is at its best there if were being hunted by a pack of werewolf's they welcome other supernaturals like us." I offered.

"Whoa. Do you know the way?" Simon asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Lucy we will give you time to pack…that's where were going." Kit decided.

"One Question?" Rene asked.

"What do we do with Jamie?"

We left him tied bound and gagged with the door wide open left for the Edison group Derek would have it any other way.

Chloe.

When we got on the bus Tori insisted in sitting next to me as Lucy sat next to Simon behind us then Derek with Kit and Rene with Dylan.

"You nervous about living with thirty werewolves'?" I asked Tori out of interest.

"No...If they touch me I will kick there arse into next week! You never know there might be a cute werewolf…why do you ask? Are you?" Tori spluttered.

"Yeah a little." I admitted.

"They will have to get though me first!" Tori beamed as she sent sparks on her fingertips.

Simon leant over I though he was about to yell at her.

"That's if they go though Derek first…oh and me." Simon added making both of us laugh.

Derek Pov.

Was I on alert? Uhh Yes! Thirty werewolves! At least we knew they were Dylan's pack. This would have been a big No before we met Dylan.

"You and …Chloe are you two a couple?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile.

"And Simon has he..." Dad began.

"No none yet but I have my bets on either Rene or Lucy." I laughed.

"No I think she's too beaten up over her fiancé she wont see him again." Dad disagreed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when suddenly the bus hauled to an emergency stop.

"HOLIGANS!" The bus driver roared.

"Kids playing chicken these days there going to get themselves killed!" An Old woman muttered.

"Some already have." A Pregnant women on the front row added.

I was about to relax when I caught a scent. Werewolves. Lots of them too. I snarled jumping to my feet wanting to pull Chloe away form the front of the bus. We couldn't see a thing the lamp lights where out.

"Chloe!" I yelled.

"Simon!" I called out.

Was I imaging it? Or was the bus tipping over? Yes it was I grabbed on to the bar.

"Grab hold of something." Dylan yelled. Chloe screamed along with Lucy.

Then everyone on the bus was screaming as the bus tipped over on it side it happened in slow motion but when the side of the bus to my left came closer to the ground it smacked the glass of the windows in as it smashed. We all let go of the bars as some of us landed better then the rest. As we hit the smashed glass the bus was completely destroyed blood filling my nose. Screams wailing non stop. I called out everyone's name the only one who didn't answer was Lucy.

"Lucy?" Simon called.

"She said yes…she's right next to me." Chloe called out.

Well that's not right because I would have heard her.

"Shit…no!" Simon wailed.

"She's dead Chloe." Dylan yelled fury in her voice.

"Derek how many are there?" Dad asked.

"Six." I yelled back. Trying to move but there was all kinds of shit weighing me down each time I moved my hand I got a sharp digging pain in my palms.

"S-six!" Chloe stuttered in fear.

"There's also something else out there…I smell it but I have no fucking clue." Dylan yelled though gasps.

I heard the werewolf's trying to break in. as the rest started screaming.

"Go though the back." I yelled. As we all started shuffling

I don't know how the hell where going to get out of this one.


	13. Speechless

Again to all of you thank you :]

Disclaimer I don't own the characters except Dylan Rene Lucy Jamie and Alec [ there's more coming]

A/N

When your world is so small and isolated

You turn to worlds that aren't real.

Feelings that run so heavy

And so deep.

Simon.

My hands where shaking like mad but I managed to find Lucy…lets just say I wish I never did her head was smashed in and she was impaled by the impact.

The werewolf's where trying to break though the double glazing window at the front. We could hear them climbing on the top of the bus.

"Derek they carnet be that strong! They can't even break the double glazing glassed windows!" Dylan whispered.

"Simon get your butt down here" Derek whispered from the back of the bus as he climbed over the glass and broken poles form the seats. I grabbed Lucy's ruck sack and my own with my duffle bag.

Dylan and Derek got to the end of the bus they hand the hands ready to charge in to the back fire exit door on the end of the bus that looked like an arse to open.

"On the count to three. when I say three everyone run." Derek whispered as Dylan nodded.

"One."

"Two."

I spun to see an arm burst though the door at the front.

"Three." Derek yelled as he and Dylan slammed straight into the door as it went flying they jumped out and grabbed our hands quickly and pulled us to are feet as we ran. Derek Dylan and Rene behind us ready for the werewolf's to attack.

Derek.

I heard them climb in the bus and kick around the passengers it took them till me reached the end of the street and turned for them to realise. What was there IQ? Like two? That's when I heard them come running and there speed made up for there lack of intelligence.

I spun round to knock one that was gaining on me I sent him flying into a brick wall head first. Problem was no that I had stopped the others gained on me. Dylan spun around to help me as so did Rene.

"Just run." I yelled to my dad and Chloe. But did they listen…No! That's when they came down like a pack they where.

I was constantly punching and kicking them when I saw One raised a knife at Rene Dylan got there fist and pushed him he raised the knife at he but she kicked the knife out of his hand. Another werewolf was about to barrel into her but Simon sent a knock back spell as he flew. Tori started sending sparks flying to her best as the werewolf's struggled to get up. Dad and Simon kept knocking them back truly it was six on six. I flipped another werewolf of my back as Dylan got her earring ripped out her ear she screamed out in pain she went mental after that. Dylan grabbed either side of the werewolf's face who held her earring and half a lobe attached to it and twisted sharply with a sickening snap. The other werewolf's looked stunned as we took are chances. Someone grabbed my shoulder form behind I caught their wrist and slung them into the van on the other side of me. I suddenly couldn't move. None of us could. Not even the werewolf's we were fighting. I heard heels clonking against the pavement as a girl no older then Dylan turned the corner. She wore a black coat with black tights and grey boots with fur on them. Her dark died red hit her chin and into a short bob.

"Well what do we have here?" She sung in a snarl. She wasn't a werewolf that was for sure she was a witch and by the looks of it a very powerful one.

"A whole family of supernaturals." She yelled in evil excitement.

"Oh and Sorry about the bus I tipped over well we tipped over I just love dramatic entrances…I hear you handed over my boyfriend to the Edison group…that your going to pay for." She snarled as she walked up to me then looked at Dylan.

"Ouch that looks painful…" She giggled as she brought a knife out and walked back up to me. A figure rose up behind her and quite quickly too it was Chloe she was controlling the werewolf Dylan just killed.

"My name is Corinne the strongest supernatural yet cross between witch and demon with no humanity. I have grown bored of fights with the Edison group. You see I was heading towards to get Jamie but then I saw you lot so I thought I would quickly pop over and get it over and done with." Corinne beamed.

The corpse Chloe was controlling whacked her at the back of her head. That's when the binding spell broke. Simon and dad both sent a very power knock back spell it hit her as she sailed completely un expecting it.

"Run!" I roared.

We turned the corner and ran straight into the street we crossed a park as we headed towards the field and back into another forest. As we got closer to the forest I got another scent of werewolf's. Corinne was hot on out trail with the werewolf's following her. God could she move too. There was a pack of werewolf's ahead of us too.

"That's my pack!" Dylan yelled then alarmed us all by adding.

"DUCK!"

We all dropped to the ground making Corinne freeze on the spot.

A pack of werewolf's in wolf form jumped completely over our heads one spun towards to face us as Dylan got to her feet she spread her arms out blocking there way of me.

"He's with me." She yelled. The reddish wolf bounded to his feet joining the other nine wolfs.

"Hello Danielle." Dylan said insecurely I felt how rigid she had gotten.

"Yeah hello welcome now cut the shit and follow me we haven't got all day the pack are waiting." a Girl with very short plain brunette hair said bluntly.

We walked with hem leaving all the rest behind us but later on during the walk they caught up with us the wolfs marching behind us. A wolf came up close to Dylan and nudged her.

"Hello Kyle." Dylan beamed leaning in closer to the wolf.

This reminded me of all the times Chloe was with me when I was in wolf form. I put my arm around Chloe as the thought brought a smile across my face.

Chloe.

When we got there it had a very tall gate and the house was in an area that was so quiet. The house was huge and not so posh I would say its more a warm comfortable house. Plain beige carpets and white glossed walls.

"Ok here is how it goes…Us girls will be given a big dorm with a separate bathroom and all guys will have to go together and get there separate bathroom. Our dorms will be next to each other..ok?" Dylan informed us as she walked us to the two dorms.

"See you in the morning." Dylan called to Derek Simon and Kit.

I kissed Derek good night. As I walked in to see three single beds and one double.

"Hey do you need help with your ear?" I offered politely but was praying she would say no because I couldn't deal with that much blood.

"Thanks Chloe but Im good. you need some rest." Dylan smiled lightly before she walked din the bathroom with a bottle of vodka in her hand that Danielle had given her,

"Um I don't think that's a good idea…" I trailed off.

Dylan looked down at her alcohol then began laughing.

"No Chloe this is to sterilize my ear." Dylan laughed.

Dylan.

Once Rene and Chloe where in bed and asleep I dealt with my ear wincing away in pain. I sat on the bath edge the bottle of vodka in my hand. I thought back to what went on in the day The sickening Snap of the werewolf I had killed just another supernatural with a background like me but got mixed with the wrong crowed. Lucy when the chair rail broke and impaled her and when the rest of the rail brained her. I winced at every thought and remembering each sickening snap crack and the screams that came with it. I opened up the vodka and not to sterilize my ear but to do what I wanted it to do. Take the pain away.

Simon.

Derek went to look around as Dad went out in the hallway to go on his phone. I opened Lucy's bag that I had taken form the bus. There was a picture frame of her and her fiancé. A greater picture then the last time I had seen her. There was a diary and a pad. I looked at the Diary the first sentence made me close it.

Me and Jake carnet wait for our wedding yes we maybe young but we have lots of things to look forward to and nothing is going to ruin it now.

I looked in the pad. And it said.

Simon.

By now I must of taught you all the techniques but In this pad it will show you everything and how to develop all the techniques further.

That's what the beginning started with and the pad was filled with stuff how to devolp my power further.

A tear threatened to spill I bit it back and went to bed.

Derek.

We had a hell lot of crap to deal with. Corinne and her pack were never going to be safe until they are all dealt with what we had to deal with today was probably the begging and my guts tell me that its going to get worse,

A/N HELL YEAH ITS GONNA GET WORSE!

Ok sorry for the depressing chapter but that's the point towards the ending I wanted a brake form the action but don't worry as starts form tomorrow action begging from word go!

R+R xx


	14. Um wierd

Disclaimer I own nothing.

A/N Should I finish this soon do you think its time too? Or should I carry on? Btw there's a new story up that I have written that's also a chelerek. It's called the Abandoning if you like this you will love that too.

Chloe.

We walked into the living room to meet the supernaturals that weren't Werewolf's Dylan was interested in introducing us to them as they were supernaturals we hadn't met yet. We introduced our self's as we sat down Derek sat next to me on my left as a unknown supernatural sat on the other side he had dark black hair.

"Hey my name is Nick and I am a Emotion transfer Aka The Emo." He added.

"What's that?" Tori asked.

"Mind if I demonstrate?" Nick asked taking my hand as I shook my head. He held my hand and suddenly everything I felt for Derek left me…and…I loved Nick. Nick. He leaned in and I went to kiss him. Derek growled unsurprisingly then snatched hand away. The love I felt went back to Derek again the way it should be as I jumped to my feet nearly knocking the glasses of water infornt of me over.

"You see?" Nick asked.

"Yeah we get it." Derek growled.

"Ok moving on." Dylan prompted.

A girl with black skin and dark black hair stood up she was gorgeous the thing that shocked me was her bright yellow eyes.

"Hello my name Jade and I am a vampire…and no that doesn't mean I drink blood the Edison group made a mistake. Blood tastes nice to me but I don't have an urge to drink it. And no I don't burn in sunlight Im completely normal except the fact that I can run a little faster then humans and am better in strength but I can't beat a werewolf. Oh and no I don't have no fangs." Jade explained quickly.

"Hi my name is River and I am the only one of my kind can control water but I can only do it to my best when I am emotional." River announced.

"So you might want to stay away from her when she's on her period she can drown you." Nick yelled.

River flicked her hands in the air I thought she was about to flip him off but instead the glass of water near him shot up and splashed him as the glass stayed on the table.

There was one girl left she had dark black hair that reached her shoulders.

"My name is Shannen and I don't know what I am but I can make things explode by looking at it." Shannen explained as she looked at a vase on a shelf as soon as she did the whole thing exploded scattering everywhere.

"Hmm…Im going to have to look that up." Kit added.

Later on I bumped into Dylan in the kitchen.

"Dylan why is it that every safe house I go to Derek always finds a problem with one of the supernaturals?" I asked.

Dylan bursted out laughing.

"Chloe Derek is a werewolf he is antisocial and plus its because you're his mate when other males are around apart from family he's on alert because you're his mate." Dylan explained.

Dam sorry guys got to finish early I will continue this tomoz hope u can forgive me for short chapter xxx


	15. Auothers note

Should I contuine or has this story gone to long ? be honest.

x


	16. World War Three

Ok thank you to my reviewers and can I just say Im chuffed by your answers to my question about whether ending this story just so you know I wont be ending this any time soon.

One more Im struggling to write a suitable summary that can contain ALL these events in this fan fic if any one can give me a hand that would be life saving :)

Chloe.

So there is Shannen an unknown supernatural title there is River with a power to bend water without physically touching it and there was Jade a vampire.

We had managed a few weeks here without Corinne or her pack interfering…that should be a good thing but my instincts told me they were planning something.

"Hey there blond beauty…what ya doing up so early?" Jade swung in the room nearly making me drop my orange juice.

"You scared me…nothing just cant sleep for much longer you?" I asked.

"I don't sleep…im genetically altered not to." Jade beamed.

"Oh…that's cool." I said lamely.

"What do you make off all this werewolf war going on?" Jade asked.

"I think there planning I heard there's only ten of them and there's thirty werewolf's on our side…there backing out." I explained my theory.

"Ya think?" Jade huffed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Yep and that's because there chicken-shit." Jade laughed as she leaned back on the counter.

"Meaning if we leave or the werewolf's in this pack get bored of us they will ditch." I questioned.

"Nah…this pack…there lovely they wouldn't do that except Danielle but that's one out of twenty. We will be fine" Jade assured me.

"I hope so…doubt so." I huffed.

A bunch of teenagers my age im guessing where the pack.

"Hmm…I smell supernaturals."A girl with died red hair and pale skin skipped in the room with a guy behind her followed by Danielle.

"Hey!" Jade beamed.

"This is Chloe she sees ghosts…and Chloe this is Molly but cal her Mol with Dean and his sister Danielle." Jade introduced me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey welcome to the pack…your Dylan's pack leaders girlfriend?" Mol asked as I nodded.

"Cool stuff." She smiled just then Dylan ran in.

"Come quick!" Dylan yelled then took of down the corridor.

We ran after her to find everyone gathered in meeting hall with chairs in a circle as I took my seat next to Derek.

"What's going on?" I asked Derek.

"We have found a new supernatural but he's from the other pack they sent him here to sp7y on us for some reason where about to find out." Derek whispered in my ear as he warped his arm around my shoulder with Simon and Tori next to him.

"Who caught him?" I asked.

"Rene and another werewolf form the pack." Derek explained.

I've got a bad feeling.

"Alex drag him in." Dylan yelled as a boy dragged another struggling boy in.

"I will kill you!" He raged.

Dylan who was standing in the circle snatched the boy and heaved him to his feet keeping her grip around his neck lifting him of his feet as he struggled.

"This rat crawled out of nowhere with a pair of binoculars a bag of supplies one phone and a note…Erica read out the note" Dylan yelled.

Another werewolf stood up as she read the note aloud.

"Go to there camp base and go alone that way you will be less easy to spot watch them until the cabal and the new extend Edison group arrive and take them all out…its going to be war. Report back to me when its over I and the pack will attack the Edison group kill the freaks then Edison group. Isn't revenge sweet? This way I can retrieve Jamie's body and have a proper burial.

Corinne.

"Shit." Dylan gasped.

"We need to go….NOW!" Derek yelled startling everyone.

"But…this is our home…no one else will take us in and it's a little obvious since where such a big group…" A girl challenged.

"We have another house we can travel too come with us." Dean invited.

"No…go without us…you just your big break here and we ruined it go to the next house without us and get your break." Simon spoke up.

"Were all supernaturals in here we all know how this feels and how badly we all want to be free form this…We can fight this together us and our little group.

"Ands that why we need to stick together." Another girl called.

"No…thank you everyone but were going to take off now…we have had a head start thanks to you and where take that opportunity Simons right. We will go now." Derek agreed miserably.

"Decision has been made everyone pack." Dylan ordered.

When everyone left Dylan walked up to us.

"Me and Rene are coming." Dylan annocued.

"No just stay here where it's safe." Derek refused.

"Im coming whether you like it or not…Im not the only one who's joining." Dylan took a step back as Danielle, Dean, Mol, Shannen, Jade and River stepped forward.

"Where coming." Danielle annocued.

Derek was about to refuse then Kit spoke up..

"I don't see why not?" Kit beamed.

So it was me, Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit Dylan, Rene, Shannen, Jade, River, Danielle, Dean and Mol. Wow…that's a lot.

"How we going to travel" I asked.

"Who fancies a bus?" Tori asked with a grin.

"That's not funny." Simon snapped remembering Lucy.

"Sorry…I didn't think…"Tori muttered.

"Let's go then!" I jumped to my feet.

We got packed and got out the doors.

All I can say is…to little…to late way too late. The vans hauled to a stop as the Edison group jumped out there vans with the cabal. My breathing picked up as we stood out there along with the while Pack. The entire werewolf's where growling

"We will kill you if we have too." Dean yelled threaten them.

This is going to be a war as I like to call it world war three.


	17. Game over

Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.

Tori Turns to elliesweets

"Having fun there are you? Typing away dragging us though hell and back?" Tori snapped.

"To be completely honest…yes." I smile wickedly.

Tori mutters bitch.

"Bitch means beautiful." I stated. [ a come back I use to use.]

"Bitch means female dog…read the dictionary yeah?" Tori snaps back as elliesweets. [ and that's why I don't anymore]

"I hate you!" I yell back.

"Everyone hates me god read the book!" Tori rolls her eyes.

Chloe.

My hands shook madly as Derek pulled me behind his back.

Dr Davidoff stepped out a car parked not that far from us.

"Ah there you lot are you were a buger to find this time you know. Mr Bae take your children who are related to you by blood leave Derek and the rest that's my only compromise." Dr Davidoff got straight to the point.

"I will take all of my children and Chloe and Dylan and Rene and Shannen and Jade and River and the entire clan of werewolf's thank you very much." Kit snapped.

"You call that a son?" Dr Davidoff laughing darkly at Derek insulting him.

That really tipped the scale without chanting or moving Kit sent Dr Davidoff flying of his feet as he crashed into a van.

That's when the fighting started well…as I like to call it War. Tori threw electric bolts at the staff and armed Cabal as they shot back tranquilizers like they were putting down a pack of out of control dogs. Simon and Kit sent them flying endlessly as the werewolf's charged. Shannen's power became the most helpful as she was exploding the vans as fire erupted I had to close my eyes as I watched her explode some of the cabal members as they charged. Shannen was angry very angry. I caught some images of jade flipping some Edison staff members on their backs as she knocked them out.

"Get back." Derek yelled at me as he pushed me behind him more he was stuck deciding whether or not to run and charge or stay with me. In the end he stayed. I cried even louder as I saw Shannen blow up a near by Staff member.

"I know I know Chloe. Shush its going to be fine." Derek tried to sooth me motioning me to close my eyes.

I didn't I then focused on raising the dead staff members…well the ones with heads. My mouth filled with bile as I tried to ignore the nausea. As I raised some I chanted silently.

"Attack everyone without powers." I chanted.

I saw Dylan got shot in the leg but I didn't know what a gun or a tranquilizer?

"Dylan!" I screamed running form out behind Derek he soon caught me and pushed me back.

"I will get her stay here." Derek roared as he took of quickly to Dylan.

Derek hauled her up but her eyes closed then he went to throw her over his shoulder when I saw another member raise a tranquilizer at him form the distance.

"Derek watch out!" I screamed pointing the distance.

But in all good timing A body I raised earlier swung blindly for the staff as the aim was dead on and walloped him around the head.

Derek ran back to me with Dylan over his shoulder.

"Come on follow me." Derek ordered.

"What about Simon and Tori." I asked.

"There fighting with dad and some werewolf's now follow me god dam it." Derek ordered.

Derek led me behind a shed as he settled Dylan to the ground.

"Stay here." Derek ordered.

"No way im coming with you!" I yelled getting to my feet.

"Chloe you can do you part behind here away and safe so stay here and summon." Derek ordered.

He was right…and anyway I needed to guide Dylan Derek turned I caught his slelve as he turned to me about to question why but before I went on my tip toes and his lips with mine. His hand went to my hair then around my waist. The kiss lasted for a few seconds then he pulled back.

"Be careful." I called

"Always am." He muttered then left.

I sat down and carried on enchanting

"Attack the non supernaturals help the ones with powers. Don't let the cabal win and the Edison group…please." I chanted.

I heard someone coming I leant back on the shed…there was no where else to run the foot steps where coming my way. I braced myself. There's no way where going to win this there's too many of them it's like half the country have joined the cabal and Edison group and have formed an Armey to catch or kill us. Either way we were going to die.

The man raised the gun I had no idea what it was.

"Please! …don't DON'T!"I screamed more in fury but did he listen No. I felt a sharp pain hit my arm as I screamed against it.

"CHLOE!" Derek roared but I couldn't see him.

My sight blurred. And I felt so tired I saw a figure slam into the staff member but it wasn't Derek. Then everything went black.

Great.

Dylan.

I felt groggy and sick was I at the Edison group. As I opened my eyes it was pitch black. I could see the stars in the sky I was outside. And it was freezing. I sat up to find my self behind a shed how the hell had I got here? And where the hell was everywhere and why was it dark? I must have been hit by a tranquilizer dart and dragged over here by someone. I bet that was Derek. I stopped then because could hear heavy breathing next to me then I caught the scent of Chloe. Further on in the distance the house lights were still on as I got nearer to Chloe I could see her clearly.

"Chloe?" I shook her gently as her eyes slowly opened.

"Dylan? Where am..." Chloe trailed off as she shot up her eyes wide.

"No…no" Chloe yelled jumping to her feet

"Derek!" Chloe yelled.

"Simon...Tori Rene?" Chloe yelled she got no answer.

"Derek"- Chloe screams to the top of her lungs.

"SHHH!" I madly motioned thinking there could be more of them out there searching for us.

"Dylan where are they!" Chloe cried.

Chloe Pov.

"Chloe they have them…they caught them all you're the only two who escaped." Liz appeared out of nowhere. I translated that back to Dylan.

"I cant communicate with Derek which means the other pack know about his there plan worked and now there going to head over there…if we have any hope in beating them then we need to get there now?" Dylan announced.

"And what? Run in there like Rambo and super wolf." I yelled.

"Hey I wasn't the one who ran behind here in the first place." Dylan yelled back.

"I didn't run Derek made me!" I tried to sound strong but my voice wobbled.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere…Lets go we cant just sit here." Dylan gave me a hand up as I took it.

How on earth are we supposed to take on all of them? This is it where over.


	18. Remorse and Grief

Hey there guys heres a quick question I need you all to answer what do you think of the werewolf Dylan in Derek's pack. Warning BIG TWIST.

Chloe.

"Chloe the only way is a bus we have no choice." Dylan ordered as she dragged me on a bus.

Dylan was constantly on edge and on full alert as my hands ands knees began shaking my throat running dry my thoughts on Derek.

"Right I have a plan…it's a little Crazy Chloe the sky's the limit right now." Dylan turned to me.

Dylan told me the whole plan.

"Are you mentally challenged I can't do that!" I stammered.

"Yes you can and you don't have a choice." Dylan snapped.

"That's not fair on them Dylan." I gasped.

"Look Chloe they have my sister! They have my pack We need to do this." Dylan merely yelled.

"OK" I agreed.

Derek.

My eyes blinked open to see I was in a room…Edison group lab. The lab was huge full of werewolf's and supernaturals strapped down. I could see everyone but Chloe and Dylan.

"Where's Chloe and Dylan?" I growled something in the pit of stomach told me they had already been…killed.

I felt like a huge cold slap hit my face it was Enright. The same thing happened again to Enright herself I looked around to see who it was.

"Two people can play at that game mother." Tori snapped with venom in her voice.

"Put all of them out for another hour then we will decide what to do with all of them." Mrs Enright snapped.

The next time I opened my eyes Dr Davidoff and Enright where having a tense conversation outside as I struggled against my restraints lying on a metal table just like a dead frog gets treated when being dissected. Mrs Enright left the room.

Chloe.

Me and Dylan had snuck into the Edison group.

"Dylan!" I yelled.

"Dylan where are you?" I yelled even louder.

Two staff members came storming around the corner with guns as they saw me I took off running with them following me as I ran past Dylan where she was hiding behind a pillar she stuck one foot out as the guard went flying then she lunged before the second one could turn around she kicked him at the back of his knee as he lost his balance. Dylan kicked his head violently and knocked him out as the other guard reached out for his gun that was lying on the floor inches away I ran forth and snatched it. I gave Dylan a hand dragging the guards who where knocked out into wheelie bins as we took there scan cards to get in and out there guns flash lights two Knifes and changed into there uniform pinning our hair back and into the caps.

"Just look down at the ground at all times when there are people around" Dylan ordered as I was making a knot at the back of the shirt to tighten it. I kept my black shinnies

"This will work for now." Dylan added.

"Why couldn't we just have normal lives?" I mumbled.

"Shit happens…now come on step two." Dylan pulled me inside.

I ran behind her as I gripped my gun.

"Kill anyone if necessary they fucking asked for it." Dylan cursed her eyes burning with anger. We all felt the same. Just normal teenagers being treated like wild emotionless dogs our freedom taking away. No way.

One thing about Dylan that I didn't like was how violent and aggressive she was. Normally what you see on TV or hear is that the good people have remorse and the bad ones had no remorse but Dylan was a vicious mix she had remorse and feelings for friends and family but at any threat she wouldn't even hesitate. Even though the Edison group deserved it and asked for it…I wasn't sure if I could kill someone.

"When we get Derek Rene and the rest take Derek and the rest out me and the clan that I lead are going to end the Edison group…every last piece Im going to take care of this." Dylan murmured.

I was about to say something when I heard boats marching around the corner when three guards came along.

I did what Dylan said just look down and stay that way. But Dylan kept her stare at the guards the tip of her knife hanging out her sleeve but they did see. Just as the nearest one to her right past she took a step back in line with him and rammed the knife into his thigh while slamming his head into the wall. She spun and kicked the second where a guy never likes to be kicked lets just leave it at that. But the third quickly spun on me He made a grab for me but I ducked and got my gun out addmeadintly he back away and bumped into Dylan who was knocking out the second one still.

"This-is-not –how-I-Like-To-Spend-My-WEEKENDS!" Dylan roared in-between slamming the guards head into the floor making me wince at each thump.

That's when I realised she wasn't killing them just knocking them out…maybe giving them brain damage at the way she was going.

"Drop you weapons on the floor." I ordered as he obeyed.

"And your knife I know you have one. Now get down." I commanded then Dylan once again knocked him out.

"This is getting old n-"But before Dylan could reply she froze sniffing the air.

Grabbing my wrist she yanked me as we pelted down the corridor.

"What is it" I asked.

"Corinne and her pack…Chloe it's too late…We never stood a chance in the first place." Dylan panicked.

We kept on running as footsteps pondered behind us.

"Shit…Chloe find Derek and the others just go here take this." Dylan handed me a necklace.

"What's this?" I demanded.

"Just put it on." Dylan yelled then stopped and turned in the direction Corinne and her pack where coming.

"Im not leaving you Dylan!" I yelled ignoring the stupid necklace around my neck that sat above my original one but she appeared not to hear me.

Corrine marched up to Dylan not once her eyes lingered to mine no ones did.

"Dylan...Wow I wasn't expecting to see you here what a surprise." Corinne said sarcastically as Dylan froze but I could still move…why I could still move and not Dylan?

"Where's the other supernaturals?" Corinne asked.

"I don't know yet and as if I would tell you." Dylan snapped as she took a step forward but Corinne froze her again.

"You're lying." Corinne sang in an evil snarl.

Then Dylan screamed as she went down on her knees.

"Now these douche bags are telling me they can't pick up the scent of the others were hunting for. Tell me now and I will stop." Corinne yelled as she grabbed Dylan by the neck making her rise to her feet. Corinne gave Dylan one more chance to un freezing her for a second.

"Dylan!" I yelled. But no one looked at me.

"Go to Hell." Dylan chocked out spat on Corinne and as Corinne unfroze her to giver her the chance Dylan pushed back on Corinne sending her flying down the hallway crashing into a barbed door.

"Kill her!" Corinne yelled.

"No…Dylan run!" I yelled I tired running forward to her but I couldn't I was moving But It was like there was a wall stopping me. A shield.

The first wolf got a punch in the face the second a kick but the third a punch that missed because the fourth had grabbed her behind her back and pinned her arms against her back. Then the filth came face to face with her.

"You're the one who killed my brother that night with the bus." He spat in her face.

"And he ripped out my ear lobe you try that sometime its loads of fun." Dylan screamed in fury at him.

"And you snapped his neck you try that here I will give you a hand or two." He smiled evilly at her Dylan's face turned into sheer panic.

I Knew what was coming I screamed out but nothing was heard. He out his hands on either side of her face and twisted sharply with the same sickening snap. Dylans Neck was twisted where it shouldn't be and her dead face was facing me. Her face expressionless and dead.

We had lost Dylan.

Confused? Teehe you will get it all in the next chapter.


	19. Happily ever after Not

Ok guys heres the next chapter: D

Chloe.

Corinne couldn't see me…neither did the werewolf's I was about to run to Dylan when Derek flickered across my mind. I had no idea how Corinne and her pack couldn't see me what was going on was I dead too? Oh no… I didn't think I just ran down corridors loads of them and lost Corinne and her pack but were was Derek and the rest! I entered a room as a staff member paced by I avoided him and ran inside. It was pitch black.

"Dylan no no no…Can't be! No." I whispered beginning to cry. I screamed in fury and agonized as I hit something and sent it crashing down…a tray of injections.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice came.

"D-Derek!" I yelled.

"Im here Chloe." Derek yelled back as I trudged blindly towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek yelled truly pissed.

"What do you think I came here to get you out of here with the rest!" I gasped as I found Derek frantically pulling at the restraints.

"You were safe Chloe right where you were!" Derek growled.

"And if you were the one left behind would you just sit there?" I Demanded.

That shut him up.

"Where's Dylan?" Derek asked.

Silence.

"They broke her neck…" I whispered but I could tell Rene had heard she howled out in agony then slowly turned into a cry as she struggled against her restraints.

I freed Derek about to move onto Simon when he caught me in a quick embrace and kissed me making me go on my tip toes.

"You scared me Derek Souza." I whispered mimicking what he had said a few weeks back.

"Ditto." Derek replied.

Me and Derek ran around unbuckling everyone's restraints. Then it came to Rene…She struggled against Derek's grip as all she wanted to do was run down that corridor and kick the hell out of those werewolf's.

We got out of the corridor I led them to Dylan's body with the pack behind us. But when I turned the corridor Dylan's body was gone.

"I…I don't understand this is where she died…her body was right here." I explained.

"Chloe…are you sure." Kit asked.

"Yes im sure I stood here and saw the whole thing." I yelled.

I summoned Dylan but nothing happened I then turned and explained the whole thing to Kit and Derek.

"Mia, Ray." Kit called.

"Who's that?" Derek demanded.

"NOW's not the time to be playing this game Mia its serious." Kit yelled in a pretend angry voice

Two kids literally appeared out of no where hand in hand one was a boy and one was a girl both with red head hair.

No ones eyes went to them but mine.

"They were the second power full Edison to the Edison group to Corinne Rae can create illusion scenes right infornt of the living and Mia can make her self and others visible when and where she likes…they are the only kind with there abilities." Kit explained.

"I can see them…Did you create that illusion with Dylan or was that real?" I demanded at the children but they just giggled.

"Well?" I yelled.

They pulled a face like they were about to cry.

"It was real." The boy giggled as the girl cried.

"It was real." I told them.

Silence.

"Come on everyone…lets go there's nothing we can do." Kit ordered but he did make sense.

We trudged in silence when a voice from behind made us flinch.

"Going somewhere?" Corinne demanded as we turned around we could see jer evil eyes on us.

"Yes…where leaving." Kit snapped then turned around but he froze.

"Dad?" Simon asked.

Simon attempted a knock back spell it only made Corinne flinched as she prepared for it. Corinne tutted then flicked her hand Derek went to grab his brother but it was too late Simon went flying. Derek lunged for her then but he froze too.

"Now Chloe…now that we can chat I have a deal to make with you." Corinne took a step towards me. I stood there starring at her terrified.

"I need a Necromancer to raise an army of the dead and fulfil what you're meant to do what you were made for…and in return I will let you live and you only." Corinne offered.

"No way in hell." I tried to sound strong but couldn't.

"Oh you don't get a choice in this Chloe." Corinne smiled.

"What is wrong with you? We are all supernaturals in this room. We have been though the same thing we can take out the Edison group together not each other." I murmured in a hush tone taking a step forward.

"Sorry honey but things don't work out like that now come along while I kill your friends unless you want to join then." Corinne beamed.

I stood my ground but all the sudden a shot of pain hit me as I dropped down to the floor screaming.

"Child…Let me help you can take care of this." A voice came out of nowhere I looked up seeing it wasn't Corinne as the pain continued.

I looked up to see a girl with dark red locks that matched her eyes walk up to me with a friendly sympathetic smile.

"I mean you no harm…Just let me in and I will deal with her." She offered.

"No!" I screamed out not trusting her.

Corinne thought I was talking to her as she made the pain worse it was like I was on fire as the others where frozen still. But where was Tori?

"You're being very unwise Chloe." Corinne muttered bored.

"Chloe let her baby." Another voice whispered…my mum. With that said I let her in.

"Ok fine!" I yelled to the demon.

"Good child." She whispered.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Corinne smiled as she dropped the pain completely but then the pain in my head spreaded as I screamed Corinne flew her arms up in the air confused as she spun around trying to find the cause.

"What the Fu"- Corinne began but was stopped.

Derek.

I didn't understand what was going on but Chloe shut her eyes. Corinne froze on the spot as Chloe re opened her eyes…One was Red…one was blue Chloe's blue. It was a demon.

Corinne came nearer to the demon and Chloe. The whole corridor began to shake and the floor cracked when Corinne looked down at the huge crack the Demon in Chloe grabbed Corinne by the neck and kept her there strangling her. Corinne thought back head butting Chloe as the Demon stumbled. Chloe sent a fist flying as it made contact with Corinne but she withdrew a knife and pointed it at Chloe. My heart hammered at the thought and all I could do was nothing. Corinne lunged but Tori ran out from literally nowhere and sent a huge spark flying it hit Corinne dead on in the hand she held the knife. The Demon snatched it and in one quick motion impaled Corinne.

We all un froze as I lunged to catch Chloe as she was about to hit the floor the demon had left. I picked her up and turned to the rest.

"Let's get the hell out of this freak show." Derek demanded.

The werewolf's on our side charged for the werewolf that came with Corinne as we all ran knowing that the numbers of werewolf's on our side would beat the werewolf's that came with Corinne.

We all went running and out into the deeps of the forest it was midnight and it was pitch black. I could smell blood…Simon's blood. I looked closely to see a gash on the back of his neck his blonde her stained with blood.

"Simon you're bleeding." I called to him infornt of me.

"Yeah I know…doesn't matter." Simon shook it off stubbornly.

"I have a fist aid kit just stop for a few seconds." I ordered. I settled Chloe on a wooden bench as I turned to Simon.

Panic hit me when I saw Dr Davidoff appear from behind a tree held a gun to Simons head.

"No!" I yelled.

Bang.

Cliffy again sorry: P.


	20. Love and crush

Derek

We al froze confused and in shock had I lost my brother?

The bullet didn't come from Davidoff's gun…it came from a figure that was staggering over with another one following. Simon stood there in panic blood covered him as Davidoff dropped to the ground the bullet was meant for him and it hit him dead on. The figure came in to sight and collapsed into me.

"Dylan!" I gasped.

Yes it was! What Chloe had seen was an illusion.

"What!" Tori yelled.

"Cant be?" Simon gasped.

Dylan dropped the gun she had just shot Davidoff it hit the floor as she sighed a breath of relief.

"Chloe's dead." Dylan whispered.

"I saw them break her neck…I tried but something was." Dylan began but I cut her off.

"Dylan that was an illusion…Chloe's here with us…she had the same illusion about you." I explained.

A tired smile shot across her face. Then I examined her wounds. Her eye was swollen just under her yellow eyes were identical gashes of blood leaked. It looked like a werewolf had grabbed her by the face. I felt her arm was dislocated and at a funny angle as she was covered in bruises as the blood soaked her dark hair. When Dylan's yellow eyes met mine she passed out. I looked towards the second figure…it was Lauren Chloe's aunt.

"Lay her down on the floor I have to tend to her wounds." Lauren ordered panic stricken as she held a proper first aid kit. Just as that was going on Shannen, Jade, River and Rene was jogging up to us.

"Everything ok?" River asked.

"Yeah sort off." Simon answered.

We had to push the dislocated arm back in which wasn't pleasant as I watched Lauren stitch Dylan's cuts. Then she had to stitch Simons wound up quickly.

"It's good to see you Lauren. Kids we have to leave now I've got my van nearby." Dad ordered.

I had to carry Dylan being a werewolf and all as Simon carried Chloe in to the van. And we drove off.

"It's all over." Dad assured me.

"No its not." I disagreed.

"That was only half of the cabal…we still have a battle to loose." I mumbled.

"Don't be so negative Derek if we were the weak side…we wouldn't be were we are." Dad argued.

"We have three werewolves' that are so strong, we have two scorers that can move things, A very powerful witch that can throw bolts of energy, A necromancer that can summon Demons and wreck a building site, A supernatural with a unknown power to blow things up, a strong vampire that doesn't sleep that can guard at night and A water naturalist that could cause a tiddle wave in a certain situation…there the ones in trouble." Dad threw out his big speech…but he was right.

Chloe.

I opened my eyes to see a house. I was in a house sitting in an unknown living room. When I woke up to see I was resting against Derek.

"Derek?" I called.

"Hey…everything's fine were safe…and no were not in a safe house just a house my dad was left with." Derek explained.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yeah…they are more then you know." Derek smiled.

"What does that mean?" I asked picking up on his knowing grin.

"What?" I demanded curious now.

"Hey there little solider…how do you feel?" a cheerful voice came from behind me.

I got up and turned slowly. It was Dylan.

"Oh Dylan." Whispered sadly I was the only one who could see her.

"Why the sad face kiddo?" Dylan beamed as Derek walked over closer to her, Wait was she? Could she? Derek lifted his arm to rest that arm on…Dylan's shoulder blade as if she was a arm rest. Dylan was alive.

"That was illusion! Your really here!" I screeched relief happiness overwhelmed me. As I went over and hugged her gently as she was covered in bruises.

"You should know me by now Chloe you can never get rid of me." Dylan smiled.

"You're like an older sister D." I beamed.

All of this was too good to be true. After all the stick we have got lately…and then we get a day like this. I had a feeling this wasn't over. Well it will never be over we will always have someone trying to kill us. Wow that's a cheery thought.

The house was very old looking and Victorian like. As I explored it I found a basement. I could hear rattling about and it was coming from the basement. Ugh typical cliché the girl finds a creepy haunted old house and there's a ghost in the basement. I went down there looking for a light switch. Great there was none. I almost jumped when a pair of yellow eyes fluttered open. It was Jade. Her eyes where similar to Dylan's but darker.

"Sorry…I just wondered what the noise was." I explained.

"Its alright, I was coming down in here to the darkness because when it gets to hot outside and the sun rays are to ultra violent it starts to burn and give me a headache….another fuck-up the Edison group made." Jade explained.

"Oh…" Was all I could say?

"What's down there?" I asked.

Jade threw me a torch I flicked it on to see a basement filled with mechanical saws bigger then me.

"Oh gosh…didn't expect that." I commented.

Half way though the night I heard Tori form the other end of the room whisper my name.

"Yeah?" I called.

But Tori was asleep. I took a deep breath I knew what this meant.

"Chloe…My name is Paula. Be careful young girl what you think is true isn't. The Edison group didn't terminate Jamie…he was in the very same hall you were in but at the far end…when you let some other werewolf's go they let Jamie go thinking he was on your side." I gasped.

"Please set me free." Paula whispered once more then there was a huge bang. I jumped up in bed. It was just a silly dream.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked from across the room.

"Yeah just a stupid dream." I answered before going back to sleep.

In the morning I went down to get a drink when I heard laughter erupting form the kitchen.

I walked in to see Simon and River standing by the sink. River was a pretty brunette with duel heritage skin but deep blue eyes that really stood out.

"Morning." Simon beamed.

"Hey you want a glass of water?" River asked.

I had to say yes.

Simon made a glass fly out of the cupboard as he used his ability to flip the water tap on as River lifted the water without touching it. The water flew out at an angle and at a speed and flexed into the cup hovering near me. The water splashed up at hit River.

"Ah." She squealed.

"See what you did?" River laughed.

"Hey it was your fault you shouldn't of flung the water out at such a speed." Simon joked.

With that said River flicked water at him again without touching it.

"Ugh they have been like this all morning." Derek smirked coming into the kitchen wrapping his arms around me.

"There flirting." I whispered with a smile on my face.

"Wait till they realise that Simon will blush more then you do." Derek laughed.

Derek kissed me neck as I reached for his lips.

"Moving on swiftly to the next room." Simon annocued loudly seeing us making me blush.

"On second thought…maybe not." Derek laughed kissing my scarlet cheeks.

"Hey guys… I just found something ...something not good." Tori ran in kitchen with a load of Edison group letters.

Ok I just wanted a happy chapter and a calmer one for once lol but that all changes in the next one. :D


	21. Proud of your Promise

Chloe.

"We never really got proof that the Edison group killed Jamie for good…and now we know." Tori yelled as everyone came into the kitchen.

"So…" Derek prompted confused.

"I looked though these records I stole form the Edison group of al the experiments…they didn't kill Jamie." Tori explained.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh-My-god." Dylan broke the silence.

I gasped and jumped up and told everyone about my dream, about Paula.

"He is alive." Derek growled.

"Chloe try to summon Paula." Lauren asked.

It didn't take long but when Paula didn't appear Liz did.

"Chloe…Jamie is coming with three other werewolves' to make it a fair fight but he doesn't plan on hurting Derek. He sees this as partner for partner you for Corinne. Its you he plans on killing." Liz explained.

"What?" Derek demanded.

"Liz says he's on his way with three other werewolves' to make it a fair fight." That was all I told them I knew Derek would freak way too much if I told him the partner for partner thing.

"Is that it?" Shannen spluttered with laughter.

"Three werewolves?" Shannen continued to laugh.

"We can take them." Jade shrugged casually.

"Right…Jade your going to have to guard very well at night time and we all need to stick together." Kit ordered.

We all gathered in the living room and sat down as Derek Kept a tensed arm around me pining me to his side. I could tell I wasn't going to get anywhere other then here tonight. Simon was sitting on the other side of Derek next to Kit with Dylan and Rene as the others gathered by.

That's when a thought drifted by.

"Dylan the necklace you gave me what does it do?" I asked.

"It summoned the red head twins with the illusion power." Dylan explained.

"How did they help us?" I asked.

"They don't pick sides but they gave everyone illusions Corinne as well as we got to escape." Dylan explained while putting the necklace on the table.

I couldn't let anyone else die or get hurt…if I stayed that's what would happen no matter the numbers. I wasn't gong to take the risk. Now here was the real challenge…getting away form Derek.

Derek.

Chloe stirred in my arms as I kept my eyes on her paranoid beyond belief. They were going to have to do something pretty dam clever to get past us.

"Where you going?" I asked Chloe lightly grabbing her wrist pulling her back.

"Just to the bathroom Derek. I am human you know." Chloe signed.

I let her go sighing.

"Five minuets or I will charge right in there." I demanded.

"Better run then Chloe don't want that happing now do you?" Simon tried to joke but it just wasn't the right moment as I watched Chloe walk hesitantly to the bathroom.

Round about three minuets later I heard the toilet flush then the taps but then the window. The window was opening I leapt up but before I could get any where Chloe walked in and took a seat next to Shannen instead…of sitting next to me. I know its silly but my heart sank a little.

Then we got talking about plans for about ten minuets.

"I have an idea! We can use…" Dylan stopped halfway to realize the necklace wasn't around her neck.

"Where is it? The necklace that summons the dead twins that can create the illusions?" Dylan demanded then looked down at the table to realize it was gone.

"Chloe has it I saw her pick it up." Shannen explained as we all looked at Chloe she had the necklace around her neck. Dylan reached for it Chloe got up and backed away.

"Chloe pass it!" Dylan asked confused to way she was acting like she was.

Dylan lurched but her hand went right though Chloe.

"NO!" Dylan roared realising what had happened and at that point so had I. Chloe had created a illusion to trick us but why?

Shit!

Chloe.

All I knew that was one step past the block I felt something smack me in the back of my head and a hushed whisper.

"I buried Corinne, Now Im burying you." Jamie whispered harshly.

I could hear my own breathing I felt the pain in the back of my head but I couldn't open my eyes. Horror overcame me when the warm flow of blood coming from the gash in the back of my head told me I was awake and my eyes were open. I tried to sit up but something was on top of me something made out of wood. I am so confused where the hell am I? Did I mention I couldn't hear a dam thing! Its so fricking quiet. I tried kicking my feet out but I kept hitting something again wooden. The I lifted my hands to feel what was behind my head…thud…it was wood. Then Jamie's last words came back to me.

"I buried Corinne, Now Im burying you." I let out a loud scream that hurt my own ears. I was six feet under. Jamie had buried me six feet under. I kicked and punched the coffin but was getting nowhere. I screamed out for anyone to hear. But nothing.

Jamie.

With werewolf hearing I could hear her screaming the thought made me smile but now…it made me fill with guilt.

"There job done we buried the kid now lets go before her boyfriend gets here!" Alec yelled.

I couldn't move. I was just too guilty to leave.

"Ugh come on just leave the bitch to cry come on!" Alec went to grab me but I dogged him.

"No I can't do this!" I gave up grabbing the shovel about to dig her up when Alec growled and flew straight into the back of me.

"What the hell!" I yelled but swung round to see… Dylan the hot strong werewolf had Alec by the throat as Derek was lunging for me while Jack another werewolf who volunteered to help was tackled by Dylan and the other werewolf. I swung the shovel and smacked him dead on the face. No matter what I knew I was too late Derek was stronger then me and didn't take long until he had me face down in the gravel.

"I was about to unbury her!" I yelled.

Derek yelled something with a chain of curses but I didn't make it out as he was growling to much something like go to hell you something and something…

But then I was lying on my back starring up at the sky I flipped on my back to see Derek grabbing somones throat madly…my throat.

Im dead.

"Where's Chloe!" Dylan roared at Alec as he pointed to a grave then with one sick harsh move he snapped his neck back killing him in a second.

Chloe howled out in fear. That soon sent Derek and Dylan over there to unbury her.

Chloe.

I felt like the Oxygen was slowly disappearing and it was. As I started chocking but a few minutes later in the dark hot stuffy coffin I heard murmuring a hum of talking. I was nearly there. I was nearly dead.

"Oh baby just hang on a few more seconds a minute maybe…there coming for you." My mum whispered.

"Mum…Im coming to you." I whispered back.

I could my name being called as I shut my eyes and held my breath. I could hear something a digging sound then a loud thud. A loud creak sound but darkness was over me as I felt a pair or two of strong hands lift me up and out.

"Baby your out, it's not time to be with me yet hun…Go back to your friends and Aunt Lauren let her look after you like she is your mother. But hun I will always be your mother and will always be waiting you have a life my little Chlo you must get older before you can see like me…Im so proud of you I love you." My mum whispered and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

Memories raced in my head that belonged to my mother. When she first held me, my eyes opening. When I was five and I sat on her lap opening a present as her long blonde hair fell down like a certain over me and her. And the last time I had seen her.

"I love you mom." I whispered.

Derek.

My skipped a beat but relief washed over me as Chloe opened her eyes.

"Chloe!" Lauren gasped stroking her hair.

I carried Chloe back home as she just cried and was shaking distressed. When we got back in Chloe told me…about where she was when…she weren't breathing it sent Lauren in tears.

"That's it …its over." Aunt Lauren announced.

"NO its not...and it will never be over." Derek corrected her.

"And whoever and whenever strikes we will be ready and waiting." Kit promised.

"To kick the fuck out of them." Dylan added putting a smile on everyone's face making us all agree with her.

"We will have our own Safe house and when we are older we will look after teens that are in the same messed up situation as us." Simon promised.

Chloe.

I sprung to my feet surprising everyone. This house was big enough to be a safe house and now I had an idea. I summoned the twins.

"I will make you two kids a deal…if you make a ever lasting illusion and shielding spell around this house allowing only whoever I accept I will set you free. If you break the deal I can only summon you back." I Bargained.

The twins nodded and worked. As soon s the spell was working I accepted everyone Derek Dylan Tori and the rest. To anyone else they wouldn't be able to see this house they wouldn't be able to trespass and attack…We are perfectly safe. When we all realised we couldn't stop smiling as we went around hugging each other.

"You did it Chloe." Simon beamed bear hugging me.

"We Simon…We did it." I hugged him back.

"Were unstoppable." Rene laughed.

River stood by Simon as Derek leaned down to kiss me.

Ten years later…

My twenty sixth birthday. Normal twenty six year olds would get jewellery and makeup. What did I get? A bunch of supernatural teenagers that were scared homeless and hungry. I wouldn't have it any other way. Today was the true opening of our safe house that we have had ever since I was sixteen the day I was buried and well…un buried. We had six teenagers coming in one werewolf one Necromancer one witch soccer another water naturalist and demon. We stood there in the kitchen looking down at the teens filling our heads with our own horrific past. I stood next to Derek with his arm around me as always with Simon holding his girlfriend Rivers hand along with Tori who was alone and still working on that fact. Behind us stood an older Aunt Lauren and Kit with Shannen Jade and Rene.

"Hello." I began.

"Welcome to The Saunders house." River announced smiling lightly.

"We know how scared you are feeling right now…we understand all of this and how daunting it is to start over at a new safe house and how some other houses have betrayed you." Simon added.

"We have had it all we been betrayed by staff even by old members of the group captured, I have been buried before we have lost so many friends and familiy…" I trailed off at the thought again of all those people…

Derek squeezed my hand.

"What Chloe is saying that we wont let this be the story of your lives it ends now…we have beaten the Edison group the cabal and other traitoring supernaturals before even with just the four of us so who says we cant do that again older more powerful then before?" Derek explained.

"Were going to be the last and only safe house to all of you…that's a promise." I smiled.

They understood how much I meant that.

"Baby I am so proud of you." Mom whispered.

I nearly cried writing the scene where Chloe's talking to her mum [ I know im lame] but should this end here was this a perfect ending or do you want a spin of story about them being older looking after this bunch of teens and truly safe house?


	22. The continuing

Hi all, I will be writing a sequel to this soon let me know if your interested as it did seem to go really well

Also check out my other fanfics that are doing just as well The intertwining [my newest one] or You can never love a werewolf.

Thanks - ellie


End file.
